


Omega

by tolieawake



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Dom/sub, M/M, Societal expectations, legally omegas must have an alpha, omegas need to have an alpha, sort-of arranged, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: As a late teen, Nick Burkhardt presented as an Omega. So Aunt Marie said she'd 'take care of it'. She vanished for a little while and returned with something for Nick to take - something that has meant he's never had a proper heat.He thought she turned him into a beta - physically and legally.He was wrong.A S4 AU - where Juliette is Nick's housemate, the Adalind/Diana/Kelly storyline doesn't exist, but Captain Renard still gets shot - and for Nick, that changes everything.





	1. The Captain is shot

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many kudos to TeamRenhardt for her brainstorming, encouragement and cheerleading on this. 
> 
> I really wasn't going to start another Renhardt fic - but the muse is currently in love with this idea, so...

“Nick!”

 

Nick stared as Trubel raced into the room. Her eyes were wide, shocked, perhaps scared. Not something he was used to seeing in the younger grimm. There was blood on the side of her face.

 

“Nick!” She rushed forward, trying to make her way to him.

 

Nick jumped down off the stage, moving towards her. Around them, wesen shifted, woging in fright and both surging towards and backing away from Trubel.

 

“Trubel?” he asked.

 

“The Captain!” she yelled at him. Around them, wesen froze, before turning their gazes towards Nick and starting to back away.

 

Nick pushed forward to her. “Trubel?” he asked.

 

“He was shot!”

 

Nick felt the world stop around him, before starting up, spinning faster than usual. Suddenly, Hank and Monroe were on either side of him, grasping his arms tight. It helped. A little.

 

Nick shook his head. “What?”

 

“He came to the house,” Trubel said, “but this guy must have followed him. He shot him. I...” her voice trailed off

 

“Let’s move this somewhere else,” Hank said, starting to gently lead Nick forward. Nick swallowed.

 

“What happened to the guy?” he asked Trubel.

 

“I cut off his head,” she replied. “I think he was going to shoot the Captain again. Then he saw me – and came after me. He was hundjager.”

 

Nick hissed through his teeth.

 

“He’s definitely dead?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Nick was thankful that no-one commented on his satisfaction at having the guy be dead. His gut was churning. He wanted to rush straight to the hospital, to check if the Captain was okay. But it wasn’t his place.

 

“Okay, sit down,” Monroe said, easing Nick towards a chair in one of the antechambers. Blinking, Nick looked around himself.

 

“Wha – I can’t be here,” he said.

 

“You need to take a breath,” Monroe replied.

 

Nick shook his head. “The Captain -”

 

“Wouldn’t want you rushing off until you’ve steadied a bit,” Hank cut in, placing his large hand on Nick’s shoulder.

 

As was always the case, Hank’s solid presence helped to ground him somewhat. The world stopped spinning quite so fast – though it was still spinning.

 

“What now?” Juliette asked.

 

Hank and Monroe exchanged a glance.

 

“We need to head back,” Nick said. He glanced at Monroe. “I’m sorry, I -”

 

“Woah, dude! No need to apologise!” Monroe replied.

 

“Your wedding -”

 

“Considering the news you just had, I think we should be the ones giving you our sympathies,” the blutbad replied.

 

“We should calm everyone here down,” Rosalee said, glancing back towards the main room. “We don’t need a panic starting. Enough of them know the Captain is the Prince, so...”

 

“You’re right,” Monroe agreed. He glanced at Nick. “Are you going to be okay with Hank?” he asked. “We’ll follow after, soon as we can.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick agreed. He pushed himself to his feet. “We just need to...”

 

“Here.” Hank wrapped his arm around Nick, guiding him towards the door.

 

“I can walk,” Nick protested half-heartedly, but his partner ignored him.

 

They moved out of the building, and Nick saw the Captain’s car there. He headed towards it.

 

 

*

 

 

“If you check the forms,” Hank said, “I’m sure you’ll see my name.”

 

Nick blinked, wondering what forms Hank was talking about. His partner had rung the hospital as they headed back from the wedding, trying to get an update on the Captain.

 

“Right, thanks,” Hank said in reply to something he’d been told. He hung up with a sigh. “The Captain’s in surgery,” he said.

 

He glanced over at Nick, but Nick was staring blankly ahead. Hank couldn’t help but wonder if this was finally what would push Nick to making a move with the Captain. Personally, he couldn’t figure out why the omega hadn’t acted yet – sure, things had been rocky between Nick and the Captain for a bit, but Nick had never asked for another alpha, and things had been going rather well lately. He wasn’t sure just what was holding Nick back from making a move, but he was certain the Captain had to be one of the most patient men he knew.

 

“We need to go to the house,” Nick said.

 

Hank stared at him. “Nick -”

 

“Trubel was there,” Nick said, “we need to let them know what happened.”

 

Hank shared a glance with Juliette. Nick’s beta roommate gave a slight shrug. Perhaps Nick just didn’t want to be sitting helplessly in a waiting room at the hospital, Hank thought.

 

 

*

 

 

The investigation at the house passed in a bit of blur for Nick. Everyone kept glancing at him, as though they were waiting for him to fall apart – which he didn’t understand, as he wasn’t the one who had been shot, or the one who had had to cut someone’s head off in self-defence.

 

The side-long glances from everyone else, especially Wu and Franco, had Nick on edge. Not to mention the way Hank was hovering around him. Shouldn’t everyone be worried about Trubel instead?

 

His phone rang.

 

“Burkhardt,” he answered.

 

“Nicholas Burkhardt?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This is Nurse Bella from St Joseph’s Hospital.”

 

Nick felt his breath catch in his throat. “The Captain?” he asked.

 

“We believe it would be best if you could get down here,” Bella said gently. “Your presence could help to stabilise him.”

 

Nick blinked. What? How on earth would his presence help the Captain. He must have looked shocked, as Hank nudged him.

 

“Nick?” he asked.

 

“It’s the hospital,” he said.

 

“The Captain?” Wu asked.

 

Nick swallowed. “They want me to come down,” he said.

 

“Okay, so, don’t panic yet,” Wu replied. “I’ve read it’s common practice – your presence can help stabilise the Captain.”

 

Nick stared blankly at him for a moment, before turning towards the car.

 

 

*

 

 

“Nicholas Burkhardt?”

 

Nick came to a halt, turning to face the nurse approaching him. “Yeah,” he said. She gave him a soft smile.

 

“The Captain’s still in surgery,” she said. “But we’ll get you as close to him as we can.”

 

Nick nodded, though he still wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about. He followed the nurse down the corridor, to where she led him to a chair, near an operating theatre.

 

“Is there anyone here with you?” the nurse asked.

 

“Uh, Hank,” Nick replied. “He’s parking the car.” She nodded.

 

“Right, well, when he gets here, we’ll need to get some forms signed.”

 

Nicked turned towards her. “Forms?” he asked.

 

“Just some formalities,” the nurse assured him.

 

Nick waited.

 

 

*

 

 

Time seemed to crawl by. Hank arrived, having parked the car, and was soon standing down by the nurses station, talking quietly to the nurse.

 

“My name’s on the list,” Hank said.

 

“It is,” the nurse agreed, “and for now, that’s enough. Unfortunately, considering the amount of damage done to Captain Renard, it’s unlikely that this will be such a temporary situation. Omega Burkhardt will need a longer-term stand-in Guardian than the law allows for you to be. I’m sorry.”

 

Hank sighed. “Look,” he said, “do we need to deal with this now? Nick’s...” he glanced back to where Nick was slumped forward in the chair, staring at the operating room door. “I’m good for a couple of days, at least, right?” he asked.

 

“As a beta who’s been trained to act as an alpha, yes, you’re good for a couple of days,” the nurse replied. “But right now we’re looking at weeks – or even months – before the Captain will be able to resume his normal guardianship.”

 

There were soft footsteps as Nick approached. “Any news?” he asked.

 

Hank shook his head. “Why don’t you go sit back down?” he asked gently.

 

Nick scowled. “I’ve been sitting down,” he said. “What’s taking them so long?”

 

“The damage done to the Captain was rather severe,” the nurse told him. “I’ll let you know as soon as we know anything. For now, we’d like to appoint Detective Griffin as your emergency alpha for a few days, if you’re agreeable with that?”

 

Nick stared at her. “What?” he asked. He felt his stomach drop. There was a rushing sound in his ears. No-one was supposed to know!

 

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. “Due to the severity of Captain Renard’s injuries,” she said, “he won’t be able to provide you with the stabilising presence of an alpha for some time. Detective Griffin is listed in your paperwork as one of your emergency alphas. While you may not feel like you need one right now, it’s not uncommon for omega’s with their alpha in hospital to experience severe drop or anxiety.

 

“You need an emergency alpha who can sign off on any treatment for yourself.”

 

Nick stared at her. “But I’ve always signed off on my own treatment,” he said.

 

“Yes,” the nurse agreed. “Alpha Renard had a clearly documented standing order for medical treatment to be prescribed per your request. However, as he’s in a critical condition, you will need to elect an emergency alpha – who, due to the current laws, will need to sign off on things for you. They can, if they wish, sign off on a continuation of Alpha Renard’s standing order.”

 

Nick just stared at her. “The Captain had a standing order?” he finally managed to get out.

 

The nurse frowned at him. “Of course,” she said. “How else did you think you got your medical treatment signed off on?”

 

Nick stumbled backwards.

 

“Nick!” Hank hurried to his side, reaching out to catch his partner, preventing him from falling.

 

“You know?” Nick asked, staring up at Hank, “you know that...”

 

“Your Alpha clearly listed Detective Griffin as a suitable emergency alpha for you,” the nurse continued, drawing Nick’s attention once more. “Though not an alpha, Detective Griffin has undergone training in providing Alpha Support.

 

“The other option your Alpha has listed is an alpha called ‘Monroe’?”

 

“Heard my name, that can’t be good,” Monroe said, walking up to them.

 

Nick spun to face him. “Monroe!” he gasped out.

 

“Woah!” Monroe replied, stepping forward and easily slinging his arm around Nick’s shoulders, steadying him. The grimm’s wide, scared eyes had him worried. He glanced over at Hank, who was staring at his partner in confusion.

 

“I don’t understand,” Nick said.

 

Monroe turned to the nurse. “I’m afraid omega Burkhardt needs to elect an emergency temporary guardian,” she explained.

 

Monroe made a face. “It’s that bad?” he asked.

 

She nodded.

 

“Okay,” said Monroe, turning to face Nick. He placed his hands on Nick’s shoulders, forcing the grimm to look up at him. “What do you want?” he asked. “Are you okay with me signing for you?”

 

Nick shook his head. “I don’t understand,” he repeated.

 

Everything was spiralling out of control and he wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“Do you want me to sign as your temporary emergency alpha?” Monroe asked patiently.

 

Nick glanced towards Rosalee, hovering nearby. “But -” he began.

 

She gave him a soft smile. “Hey,” she said, “you didn’t get jealous when I had Sean listed as my royal alpha, now it’s my turn to return the favour.” She smiled at him.

 

Nick blinked back at her. Her royal alpha? What?

 

“I...” he shook his head.

 

“Nick,” Hank said, giving Nick’s shoulder a squeeze. “You need to put down either myself or Monroe. But if you put me, I’m only valid for a couple of days.”

 

“Your honeymoon,” Nick said to Monroe.

 

His friend scoffed. “Like we’re leaving now!” he said. “No. You need us here.”

 

“But -”

 

“No buts!” Monroe pointed his finger at Nick. “Sign the paperwork, so we can get you sitting down again soon. Besides, once you’ve signed, they’ll start giving you updates on the Captain.” He glanced at the nurse as he spoke, who nodded.

 

Reaching for the pen, Nick scrawled Monroe’s name where the nurse indicated, before allowing his friends to guide him back to his seat.

 

He sank into it with a scowl. “I don’t understand,” he repeated.

 

Monroe stared at him. “Dude, I know the Captain was really lax with things like that with you, but surely you learnt all the omega laws?”

 

“I’m not omega,” Nick said.

 

Everyone stared at him.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Hank replied, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. “It’s in all your paperwork.”

 

Nick stared back at him. “But that would mean...” his voice trailed off. He shook his head. “No, no, Aunt Marie said she took care of it. I don’t have proper heats, no-one’s ever said anything to me, I don’t have to run things past some alpha, I don’t have an alpha, I -”

 

“Nick,” Hank interrupted him, taking one of his hands. “The Captain’s your alpha.”

 

Nick stared at him. Then turned to look at Monroe. The blutbad nodded. “Yeah,” he said, “sure. Everyone knows that.” Rosalee jabbed him in the side.

 

“Everyone?” Nick asked.

 

“Not everyone,” Rosalee replied. “But it is common for wesen to be able to smell your dynamic. People were a little worried when they realised we had an omega grimm running around Portland. Until they found out the Prince was your Alpha.”

 

“But how...” nothing made sense to Nick. It was all jumbled up in his head. How could the Captain possibly be his Alpha?

 

When he’d presented as an omega, Aunt Marie had said she’d take care of it. She’d disappeared for a little bit, before returning. When she’d returned, she’d given him something to drink – along with instructions on how to get more.

 

Whatever it was, it meant that Nick had never had a proper heat. And no-one had ever asked him who his registered Alpha Guardian was (Aunt Marie had been Beta), so Nick assumed she’d somehow managed to get him listed as beta as well.

 

But now they were saying the _Captain_ was his Alpha?

 

How?

 

“Nick,” said Hank slowly, “you do realise that’s why you were transferred to the South Precinct, right? Because your alpha requested it?”

 

Nick just stared at him.

 

“Oh boy!” Monroe exclaimed.

 

“Nick,” Rosalee said gently, reaching out to take his hand. “What, _do_ you know about... your omega status?”

 

“I presented as a late teen...” he said, “like everyone does… I – Aunt Marie freaked out. Said it was too dangerous to be omega. Said she’d take care of it. She gave me something to drink – it, it basically stopped any heats, and I’ve… I thought she made it look like I was a beta.”

 

“You haven’t been having heats?” Rosalee demanded. She shared a glance with the others.

 

“Not proper ones,” Nick admitted. “I mean, I get a bit… turned on, but that’s it.”

 

“Oh boy!” Monroe repeated.

 

“The Captain’s really my Alpha?” Nick asked. “Aunt Marie didn’t ‘fix it’. I’m still… omega.”

 

“You are,” Hank agreed. He watched Nick carefully.

 

“How?” Nick asked. He could feel himself beginning to shake. “How did he?… Did he know?! I was sent to South Precinct straight out of the Academy! I wasn’t even a grimm then! How did he know? How did he make himself my Alpha? Why would he?”

 

He was starting to hyperventilate, he realised. He felt confused. Upset. Betrayed.

 

He’d thought things had been going well with the Captain. They’d moved past the fact that Renard had tried to steal the key. Talked through everything to do with Aunt Marie’s death. Nick had even started relying on the Captain’s help with wesen cases. And now this…

 

To find out the Captain had placed himself as his Alpha Guardian.. how long had the Captain been working to gain control of him?

 

And why, a voice in the back of his head asked – if the Captain was his Alpha, and therefore legally had control over him – had he never exercised it?

 

If he wanted – the Captain could have simply demanded Nick give him the key. As Nick’s Alpha – it was his legal right.

 

The world was spinning.

 

“Okay,” Monroe said, reaching out to grab Nick’s shoulders, “head down.” He pushed gently but firmly, tilting Nick’s upper body down until his head was between his knees. “Take deep breaths,” Monroe instructed. “Count to ten.”

 

Despite himself, Nick found himself following his friend’s instructions. Air rushed into his lungs, burning against his chest, but helping to steady him.

 

“That’s right,” Monroe said. “In. And out.” The pressure of his hands against Nick’s shoulders eased, but Nick stayed as he was, sucking in lungfuls of air greedily.

 

Slowly, once he no longer felt like he was going to pass out, Nick raised his head – to see a number of concerned faces staring back at him. He grimaced.

 

“I’m fine, guys,” he said.

 

“Yeah, right,” Hank replied. “You just almost passed out.”

 

Nick scowled at him.

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Rosalee assured him. “Anyone would feel overwhelmed with their alpha in hospital.”

 

To which Nick scowled harder. He still wasn’t clear on just what was going on, or how the Captain had ended up as his alpha.

 

“How -” he began, before shaking his head. How would any of his friends know the answers, anyway?

 

“Nick?”

 

He glanced up at the sound of his name to see Frank Rabe approaching. The jagerbar was dressed in one of his usual suits, though he appeared a little harried, tie not completely straight, an urgency in his step that was usually missing.

 

“Frank,” Nick said, pushing himself to his feet as he turned to face the other man. He noted that Monroe’s eyes followed his movements carefully – he wanted to scowl at that fact, but instead focused on Frank.

 

Coming to a halt before the small group, Frank glanced around at them. “I heard,” he said, gaze ending on Nick and giving him a searching look.

 

Nick frowned.

 

“I came to make sure everything was being looked after,” Frank continued. He lifted a briefcase he held in one hand. “The first thing we need to do is ensure you have an emergency alpha,” he said, nodding to Nick.

 

Nick threw his hands up in the air. “You know too?” he asked.

 

“Easy, Nick,” Monroe said, reaching out and giving Nick’s hand a tug until the somewhat dazed and upset grimm took his seat once more. Monroe turned to Frank. “We’ve done that,” he said.

 

Frank nodded. “You?” he asked.

 

“Me,” Monroe agreed.

 

Nick pushed his fingers into his hair, trying to calm his thoughts, to make some sense of them. Frank Rabe was a lawyer. He’d met him a few years ago due to a case, and seen him a few times around the Captain after that. Which suggested he was either friends with the Captain or the Captain’s lawyer.

 

“I’ll need to make sure all the paperwork has been filed correctly,” Frank said. “The Prince’s orders were clear – if anything were ever to happen to him, our first priority would be ensuring that Nick is protected.”

 

“Yeah,” Nick snorted, “’cos I _obviously_ need protecting!” He glared at the shiny hospital floor beneath his feet.  This was one of the reasons he’d always gone along with Aunt Marie in regards to his dynamic – he didn’t need others to protect him. Didn’t want to be seen as weak.

 

“Legally speaking,” Frank replied calmly, “you do. The Prince had a _lot_ of paperwork drawn up in case of the event of an injury to himself, to ensure that his… father’s side of the family would be unable to make any claims.”

 

Nick blinked. There was a rushing sound in his ears again. He wanted to scream. He wanted to wake up and find out this was all a horrible dream.

 

“His father’s family?” he said. “You mean, the royals?” 

 

“It’s not something you need to worry about,” Frank assured him. “The Prince filed every piece of paperwork there is to ensure that. But it is a reason for me to be here and make sure everything has been filed correctly.”

 

It was too fast, Nick thought. Too fast and too sudden and too unexpected. He swallowed hard.

 

“When?” he asked.

 

“I’m sorry?” Frank asked.

 

“When?” the grimm repeated. He forced himself to meet Frank’s eyes, pushed down the panic and the fear and held himself steady. “When did he organise the paperwork?”

 

Frank frowned. “When he was first appointed your Alpha Guardian,” he replied.

 

“Which was?”

 

“I would have to check the exact date,” Frank replied, “but I believe it was soon after you first presented.”

 

Nick’s breath caught in his throat. He dug his fingers into his thighs to try and hold himself steady. 

 

Frank must have seen something in the grimm’s expression as he took a seat, placing his briefcase on his lap and opening it up. The briefcase was full of papers ordered neatly in folders. Flicking through them, he pulled one out.

 

“Here,” he said, flipping to the first page in it. Turning it, he pushed it towards Nick. 

 

Leaning forward, Nick stared down at the piece of paper. It was obviously a copy, but he didn’t expect anything else. The original would be kept somewhere safe r .

 

The paper was a standard Alpha Guardianship contract. He’d seen them before, always with a sense of relief that he didn’t have one. That Aunt Marie had managed to free him from that.

 

And it was all a lie.

 

Because there, on the signatory line, signing Nick away – legally – to Sean Renard, was his Aunt Marie’s signature.

 

The world tunnelled around him.

 

He slipped.

 

“Woah!” Monroe exclaimed, reaching out to grab Nick’s limp form as he slid from his seat. “Nick?!”

 

The grimm lifted dazed eyes towards his friend, but didn’t seem to be able to focus. Worried, Monroe pulled Nick into his lap.  I t was somewhat awkward. Nick, though not as tall as Monroe, wasn’t exactly small, either. He also didn’t seem to know how to  position himself to sit in someone’s lap – which suggested Nick hadn’t done so in a long time – perhaps not since he was a child. 

 

P ulling Nick’s head forward, Monroe pressed it against his neck, forcing the grimm to breath in his scent. Nick shuddered, but didn’t try to escape, which was something at least. Monroe was under no illusions as to who would win out of the two of them if Nick did decide to struggle.

 

Next to him, Rosalee shifted, reaching out to place her hand against Nick’s back and rub in gentle circles. Her worried eyes met Monroe’s.

 

“Is he dropping?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Monroe replied. He gave a bitter laugh. “I’m not sure he even knows what a drop is.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Monroe turned to face Frank. He sighed. “Apparently, our friendly grimm omega didn’t know the Prince was his alpha,” he said.

 

Frank stared at him in confusion. “But how?” he asked. “What did he think?”

 

“That his Aunt had made it look like he was beta,” Hank replied. “He started freaking out when he found out we knew he was omega.”

 

“He’s been living this whole time, pretending to be beta,” Rosalee said with a shake of her head. “No wonder he never made a move with the Captain if he didn’t know.”

 

“He didn’t know,” Frank repeated slowly, as though trying to wrap his mind around it. “But how did he cope? Surely he needed an alpha? And who was he going to if not the Prince?”

 

“He still went to the Captain,” Hank said. “Or, at least, we sent him.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it!” He sighed. “We all knew the Captain was Nick’s alpha, so whenever he got too edgy at work, someone would send him into the Captain’s office. He always returned a lot calmer – so I never asked about things. 

 

“Figured it was strange he wasn’t living with the Captain, but hey, the Captain never pushed, so if it worked for them...” he shrugged. “He probably thought we were just sending him ‘cos the Captain is, well, the Captain. That it was all business.” Hank shook his head. “How did we miss this?”

 

“What about heats?” Frank asked.

 

“He said he’s never had a proper one,” Hank replied. “Though don’t ask me how that would happen.”

 

“A very powerful zaubertrank,” Rosalee replied, a touch of anxiety entering her voice. “I don’t know the actual name, but I’ve heard of it. If you take it soon after you first present – then it’ll suppress your heats. The effect wears off, but can be refreshed with the use of common ingredients – you only need the zaubertrank the once. But you have to keep ‘topping it up’ as it were – to keep it working.”

 

“And you think Nick took this?” Hank asked.

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know what else he could have taken. But, this suppressant is very dangerous,” she added. “It doesn’t just suppress an omega’s heats, it suppresses their instincts as well.” She turned worried eyes to Nick. “If Nick’s been taking it, we need to get him to stop.”

 

 

 

In Monroe’s arms, Nick slowly calm ed . His friend’s scent was, for some reason he couldn’t explain, incredibly soothing. Breathing through his nose, he felt some of his panic start to subside.

 

Around him, he could hear the others talking. He listened a little – enough to know what they were talking about – but didn’t feel like contributing himself. Not yet.

 

Things were still so confusing. 

 

His entire world felt like it had been turned upside down.

 

He was an omega.

 

That had never changed.

 

He thought it had. Thought whatever Aunt Marie had done had made it so that Nick was no longer omega. Or at least, no longer omega enough to need what everyone said omega’s needed – to not need an alpha.

 

He thought she’d found a way out for him.

 

But the whole time, the  _whole_ time – he’d been signed over to the Captain.

 

His Aunt had signed him away to an Alpha Guardian.

 

Nick pressed harder against Monroe’s neck, drawing in his scent. 

 

The Captain was his alpha. And, he realised, he was… terrified, relieved, angry, scared, numb, confused… too many emotions to name them all.

 

He didn’t know what to expect.

 

Aunt Marie had said being an omega was too dangerous.  She had always been afraid of alphas taking advantage of Nick – so why had she signed him away to an alpha? And why had she never told him?

 

W hy had she let him believe – all his life – that what she’d done had been to make him a beta? Why hadn’t she told him the truth?

 

She’d been in hospital – dying – with people after her – and she still hadn’t told him the truth!

 

And why the Captain? Why would his Aunt Marie have signed Nick over to him?

 

Did she know who he was? The Prince of Portland? Ruler of the Canton? Is that why? Did she think he would be strong enough to prevent anyone else from taking advantage of Nick?

 

What had she known about him when she signed Nick over? Did she know anything? What made her trust the Captain enough to sign Nick over to him?

 

Shaking his head, Nick slowly drew back from Monroe’s neck. His friend let him, though he kept a firm grip on Nick, as though making sure he wasn’t going to fall apart again.

 

Nick both appreciated and was mortified by it. He’d never been treated like an omega before – why should people start now?

 

Only, he had, hadn’t he, he realised. 

 

All those times people had spoken to the Captain about him, asking questions, seeking permission – he’d thought it was because the other man was his Captain, his boss. But how many of those times had it been because the other man was his Alpha?

 

He’d heard Hank say they sent him in to see the Captain whenever he got edgy – he’d noticed it, but thought, again, it was because the other man was his Captain. Thought the way he felt calmer after a few minutes in the Captain’s presence had to do with the man’s ability to support those under his command, nothing more.

 

But everyone else thought it was something to do with him being omega. Specifically, the Captain’s omega.

 

He shuddered at the thought – though he couldn’t say whether it was from anticipation or fear. 

 

The Captain, who he’d long thought was about as sexy as a man could get, was  _his_ Alpha.

 

Suddenly the Captain felt both closer and further away than ever before. Because most adult omegas had a romantic Alpha. If everyone already knew the Captain was his alpha, then no-one would blink if Nick expressed his thoughts on the Captain’s aesthetic appeal, or tried to get closer to him.

 

But if the Captain was Nick’s Alpha – why hadn’t he said anything?

 

Why hadn’t he pushed?  


It was his right. 

 

To demand things of Nick. To give him orders. To make him submit. Nick shuddered.

 

And what would happen now that others knew Nick hadn’t known? Rosalee had mentioned getting him to stop taking the suppressant. That wasn’t going to happen. He’d always taken it. He didn’t know what he’d be like without it – and wasn’t keen to find out. 

 

There were footsteps approaching. Nick glanced up.

 

The nurse was there, along with a doctor.

 

“Captain Renard is out of surgery,” the doctor said, “but remains in a critical condition. He’s lost a lot of blood and there was a lot of damage.”

 

Nick felt his breath catch in his throat. 

 

“We’re moving him into ICU,” the doctor continued. He turned to Nick. “Once he’s situated, we’ll let you know so you can help provide stabilisation.” He glanced at the others. “If there are any other next of kin, I suggest you contact them.”

 

N ick drew a shuddering breath.

 

“At the moment,” the doctor continued, “there’s a chance he will stabilise before getting better. However, there’s also a chance that won’t happen. If that is the case,” he turned back to Nick, “you’ll need to consider your options.”

 

Nick stared at him.

 

“As the Captain’s registered Omega, any decisions will need to be talked over with you first. I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that, but I also don’t like to leave people unprepared.”

 

“Thanks, doc,” Hank said, giving a nod to the other man when he saw his partner was too out of it to do so.

 

“I’m his Omega?” Nick asked.

 

“That’s what the paperwork says,” the doctor agreed.

 

“You are,” Frank added. “As you’re likely aware, Alpha’s in high-stress positions or positions of high authority, both of which are true for the Captain, are legally required to have a registered Omega – to help to stabilise and centre them. To provide the support only an omega can give an alpha.

 

“When he was first promoted to Captain, Sean Renard filed the paperwork claiming you as his registered Omega.”

 

Nick’s world was tilting once more. The Captain was his Alpha. But he was also the Captain’s Omega.

 

The Captain had put him, Nick, down on the paperwork.

 

Society might be biased against omegas and for alphas, but even then, they were biased against alphas compared to betas. Because a high-up Alpha or one in a stressful job needed to have an Omega to steady them.

 

And the Captain had chosen Nick.

 

He shook his head, trying to concentrate. How old had he been when the Captain was made Captain? 

 

Why hadn’t the Captain ever said anything to him?

 

Why was he just finding out then?

 

What did it mean for him?

 

Another nurse walked up. “Excuse me,” she said, “but the Captain has been moved to ICU. If you want...” she let her voice trail off, glancing towards Nick.

 

Glancing up, Nick pushed himself to his feet – and off Monroe’s lap. Which was strange, but had also been oddly comforting.

 

There was a lot he didn’t understand. A lot he needed to sort through. But he knew what his next step would be.

 

“Take me to him,” he said.

 

 

 

 


	2. he didn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is allowed into Sean's room. And Sean has a visitor who isn't really impressed by the Grimm Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as usual, to TeamRenhardt - for her encouragement, brainstorming and general awesomeness as this chapter was written.

Giving Nick a soft smile, the nurse motioned for him to follow her, leading him down the hall and to a nearby door.

  


“He’s just in here,” she said, with that same kindly sympathetic tone everyone had been taking with Nick since the Captain got shot. Gently pushing the door open, the nurse motioned him inside.

  


Stepping inside, Nick glanced around. It was a private room, soft white walls, what looked like a fairly standard hospital bed – though somewhat wider than was Nick was used to, windows looking out over the city.

  


But what really drew his attention was the sight of the Captain, lying pale and still on the hospital bed. Moving forward, barely conscious of what he was doing, Nick found himself standing beside the Captain.

  


How many times had he wanted to be there? To get close to him? Nick’s hand twitched. He curled it into a fist, biting his lip as he did so. That happened sometimes, when someone he knew and cared about was injured. He could deal with it.

  


Even if the urge to reach out was even stronger this time than it had ever been before.

  


The door opened behind him. Nick spun.

  


“Hey,” Monroe said, poking his head in. “Just wanted to check on you. You want me to stay?”

  


For a moment, a crazy, insane moment, Nick thought of saying yes. It was a very long time since he’d felt the kind of comfort he’d felt sitting on Monroe’s lap.

  


Instead, he forced a smile. He could do this. “Nah,” he said, “I’m fine.” He glanced back towards the Captain.

  


“Ah,” Monroe said. A word full of meaning that Nick didn’t understand. ‘Ah’ what? What was Monroe getting from Nick’s short glance at the Captain that Nick wasn’t?

  


“Right, then,” Monroe continued. “I’ll, just, uh, leave you to...” he trailed off, waving one hand in a vague motion that Nick was sure he was meant to understand but really didn’t. Just what, exactly, did Monroe expect him to do in the room with the injured Captain?

  


“Look,” Monroe continued. “You have my number, call me if you need to. Or want to. Whatever. Just, uh...” he floundered again for a moment, though Nick couldn’t really blame him – this whole thing was weird.

  


Monroe fixed him with a serious look. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked.

  


“Sure,” Nick replied. He placed his hands in his pockets to hide the way he’d curled them into fists to stop himself from reaching out.

  


Monroe stared at him for a few long moments. “Okay,” he said finally. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

  


Nick nodded. Monroe left.

  


Alone in the room with the Captain once more, Nick turned back to looking at him. The other man had always seemed so tall, commanding, and in control. To see him laid out on the bed looking so pale, well…

  


Moving closer, Nick noticed that the Captain had been placed towards one side of the bed, leaving the other side open. He swallowed. Then stepped backwards.

  


Glancing around the room, Nick found a chair. Dragging it away from the wall, but not too close to the bed, he sat down in it, placing his head in his hands as he stared at the Captain.

  


  


*

  


  


“How was he?” Rosalee asked as Monroe rejoined the group. He shook his head.

  


“I’m not sure,” he said. “It’s just… Nick’s been an omega this whole time, and we thought things were fine – so, so what if I’m not seeing something now that I should be? I mean – I didn’t notice that he didn’t know, so...”

  


“Hey.” Reaching out, Rosalee drew him into a hug. “None of us noticed,” she said. “And Nick’s survived this long. If he seems fine right now, we have to assume that he is.”

  


“And if he’s not?”

  


“Then we’ll be here to pick up the pieces.”

  


They both glanced up at the sound of footsteps heading their way. Frank Rabe.

  


The jagerbar came to a halt before the couple, giving them a slightly strained smile. “How’s Nick?” he asked.

  


Monroe shrugged. Frank grimaced.

  


“Right,” he agreed. He sighed. “All the paperwork’s been filed, so you’re Omega Burkhardt’s legally registered Temporary Alpha until the Prince is well enough to provide that stabilisation instead.” Frank rubbed at his head. “I haven’t told anyone else,” he admitted.

  


“What?” Rosalee asked.

  


Frank gave out a soft laugh. “Burkhardt didn’t know,” he said, shaking his head once more. “That’s not exactly the kind of thing we want getting out.” He gave them a look. “You know what that would do to the Prince’s credibility.”

  


Monroe sighed. “Yeah,” he said. “Well, Nick seems determined to act like things are all normal.”

  


Frank frowned at that, but didn’t comment.

  


“We won’t tell anyone,” Rosalee assured him. “And we’ll speak to Hank about it, too.”

  


Frank nodded. “Thanks,” he said. Before turning and walking down the hall.

  


“And now,” Rosalee said, wrapping her arms around Monroe’s neck. “I do believe we have a wedding night to get to.”

  


  


*

  


  


Nick woke at the soft sound of the door opening. He blinked, trying to wake his brain. At some stage during the night he must have slipped into a light sleep. There was a crick in his neck, his arm was numb where he’d been leaning on it, and he’d leant forward enough to rest just against the side of the bed.

  


He pushed himself backwards, eyes darting towards the door as he did so.

  


Had anyone seen?  
  


There was a woman there. She looked about the Captain’s age. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a kind of regal bearing. And she was staring straight at Nick, a moue of distaste on her face.

  


“So,” she said, entering the room. “You’re the Grimm.”

  


Nick blinked up at her. Shifting, he put more space between himself and the bed. Her eyes sharply watched his movements. Was she judging him? Did she think him weak for having leant against the bed?

  


He cleared his throat.

  


Folding her arms over her chest, the woman simply stared at him for a moment longer, before moving forward to lean over the bed. Reaching out, she pressed her hand against the Captain’s face.

  


Nick’s hands twitched. He shoved them into his pockets.

  


“You know,” she said, “I’m surprised to see you here. What, did you think it was the bare minimum you needed to do or something?”

  


Nick opened his mouth to reply, before closing it. He really wasn’t sure what she was talking about – or even who she was for that matter.

  


The woman glanced over her shoulder at him, before turning her attention back to the Captain.

  


“Oh, Sean,” she murmured, brushing her hand against his forehead.

  


Nick pushed himself to his feet.

  


“You don’t have to stay, you know,” the woman continued, ignoring him as she looked over the Captain. “Not if you have somewhere else _better_ to be?”

  


“Where else would I be?” Nick asked. It was all still so new. So shocking. But if he was registered as the Captain’s Omega, well… everyone knew Omegas would stay by their Alpha’s sides when they were gravely injured.

  


“That’s a good question. Where would you go?” Straightening up, the woman fixed him with a glare. “Where have you gone every other night? Where will you go once he wakes up?” She placed her hand on Sean’s shoulder.

  


Nick’s eyes tracked the movement. It was stupid, he knew it was stupid, but ever since he’d found out he was listed as the Captain’s Omega, that the Captian had signed to say  _Nick_ was the one he got his stabilisation from – well, Nick had felt a little proprietary over the other man. 

  


Because this man – this man was his. He was Nick’s Alpha. And Nick was his Omega.

  


Shaking his head, Nick backed up a bit, moving towards the windows. The woman watched him. “Why are you here?” she asked. There was a kind of bone-deep weariness in her voice that had Nick pausing, watching her back. Wondering what caused that sound.

  


He dug his fingers into his palms. He wouldn’t be weak. He wouldn’t act weak. He needed to get his head on straight and start acting like he usually did. Nick straightened his posture.

  


The woman waved her hand at the space between him at the Captain. “You’re not even trying to look like you’re helping,” she said. “What is it? What is it about my son that  makes  you feel you can do this to him?  S tring him along?”

  


Nick gaped at her. She was the Captain’s mother?

  


“You’re -” he said.

  


“I am,” she replied, fixing him with her rather unimpressed stare. “And you, for whatever foolhardy reason made sense to him at the time, are my son’s Omega. Not that you act like it.”

  


Nick blinked. Behind them, the door opened.

  


“Frank,” Nick blurted out as the other man stepped in. The world was starting to spin around him once more – something he really wished it would stop doing so that he could deal with things better – and he wasn’t sure just how to answer the Captain’s _mother._

  


“Nick,” Frank replied, giving him a nod, and a curious glance at how far away the omega was standing from his alpha. Then he noticed the woman in the room. “Elizabeth,” he said, giving a short dip of his head – much as he would do to the Captain, Nick noticed. “You arrived.”

  


“I did,” she said. She glanced around the room. “This room is adequate. When will my son be able to leave?” 

  


Frank glanced over at Nick. “We don’t know yet,” he said. “But as soon as they know anything, I’m sure the Doctors will inform Nick.”

  


The look Elizabeth gave Nick clearly showed what she thought of that. Nick wanted to reply – he did. But the world was still tilting – the idea of doctors talking to  _him_ about the Captain’s health, over the man’s own mother…

  


“Why did you do it, Sean?” Elizabeth asked, staring down at him. “It’s obvious this omega has no care for you.”

  


Frank made a soft sound of understanding. “He didn’t know,” he said.

  


Elizabeth froze, before turning to face him. “I beg your pardon?” she asked.

  


“He didn’t know,” Frank repeated. He glanced over at Nick apologetically. “It’s something that came to light yesterday evening when I arrived to ensure all the paperwork had been filed according to your son’s instructions.”

  


Elizabeth stared at him.

  


“Omega Burkhardt was unaware that he was omega – or that the Prince is his Alpha.”

  


“Impossible!” Elizabeth scoffed.

  


Nick frowned. “Really?” he asked. “Because everyone went around calling me ‘omega’ all day? Or because the Captain ever bothered to say anything about it? Or because  I go into heat or have to ask permission to do things? 

  


“That hasn’t been my life! My Aunt said she’d take care of it – for all I knew, she had! No-one ever asked me about it. No-one said anything. I was able to sign off on my own medical treatment. No-one ever questioned me living with a Beta. 

  
“So, tell me,” he snapped, moving forward into her space, “just where, in all of that, was I supposed to find out?!”

  


Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, staring at him. Nick’s eyes were wide with emotion, breath heaving in his chest. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides. “You really didn’t know?” she asked.

  


“I didn’t know,” Nick said. He turned to stare at the Captain. “How could I not have known?”

  


“Thank you, Frank,” Elizabeth said.

  


Nodding, the jagerbar made his way out of the room.

  


“You didn’t know?” Elizabeth repeated, moving up to stand next to Nick, looking him over.

  


The Grimm frowned. “No,” he replied. 

  


“What did you think when you went into heat?”

  


Nick shook his head. “I don’t go into heat,” he said. “Or, at least, not proper heats.” She continued to stare at him and he blushed. “I just – get a little turned on, sometimes. That’s all.”

  


“That’s all,” Elizabeth repeated, eyes narrowing. “Are you on a zaubertrank?” she asked.

  


“Uh… I guess,” he replied with a shrug. “I mean, when I first presented, Aunt Marie gave me something to drink that might have been a zaubertrank – not that I knew about them back then – but I don’t need it any more. Just some easy enough things to get.”

  


“Fennel, crushed wheat grass, cinnamon, mint and lemon juice?” Elizabeth asked.

  


Nick stared at her. “Uh… yeah,” he agreed.

  


Her frown deepened. “Then you, young man, are even worse off than I thought.” She sighed. “You can stop pretending, you know,” she added. “Whatever few omega instincts you have left would have been woken up with the knowledge that my son is your Alpha and you’re his Omega. You can get closer to him.”

  


Nick took a small step closer, then stopped. 

  


His hands clenched.

  


Elizabeth watched him through narrowed eyes. “Well?” she asked. “Are you here to help my son, or not?”

  


“I don’t need this,” Nick replied. “I’m sorry you saw me leaning on the bed. I’m not usually that needy.”

  


Elizabeth scoffed. “Leaning on the bed?” she asked. “Tell me, Nicholas, why is the bed so wide?”

  


Nick’s gaze darted from her to the bed.

  


“Why is my son laid to one side? Leaving the other open? What did you learn in Dynamics Class?”

  


Nick swallowed. “I, uh, I didn’t go,” he said.

  


“What?”

  


“Aunt Marie pulled me out of school those days.”

  


Elizabeth’s lips thinned, as though she was holding back something particularly nasty she wanted to say.

  


“Do you know why the Doctors and Nurses have let you into this room?” she asked. “Let you stay all night?”

  


“They said I might be able to help stabilise him.”

  


“And do you know how that happens?”

  


He stared at her.

  


Elizabeth sighed. “Nick,” she said, “I’m going to ask you a very simple question: why are you here?”

  


“Because they asked for me.”

  


“So you came.”

  


He nodded.

  


“Then why are you still here?”

  


Nick stared at her.

  


“You could have left – could still leave, in fact,” Elizabeth said. “So why are you still here?”

  


Nick glanced down at the Captain. “I want to help,” he admitted.

  


“Good.”

  


Gaze shooting back to her, Nick frowned.

  


Elizabeth smiled at him. “That zaubertrank your Aunt had you take to suppress your heats,” she said, “that you’ve obviously been faithfully topping up – it doesn’t just suppress heats. It also suppresses omega instincts.”

  


Nick grimaced at the thought of how needy he might be if this was what he was like with his instincts suppressed. 

  


“Now, obviously,” Elizabeth continued, “ _someone_ has given you the idea that being an omega makes you weak. And therefore that this is something you can’t show. So, as your instincts are suppressed and unable to help you, and it seems you missed all the necessary health classes in school – let me let you in on a little not-so-secret -

  


“You weren’t let into this room because the Doctors or Nurses thought you were weak or needy. You were let in, in order to help my son. To stabilise him. 

  


“You getting close to my son has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with him!” she snapped. “Do you know why I was so unimpressed when I entered this room?”

  


Nick shook his head. “Because you were moving  _away_ from my son. Acting as though being close to him were something to be ashamed of. You weren’t even on the bed. You were in the chair. It was like you weren’t even  _trying_ to help him.”

  


Nick stared at her. “It’ll help him?” he asked, taking a step forward.

  


“Yes,” Elizabeth replied. “The best stabilisation of an Alpha after severe injury is close proximity to and contact with their Omega.” Her voice softened. “If you want to help him,” she said, “then climb up on that bed and let him know you’re there.”

  


Swallowing, Nick took another small step forward.  The world – which hadn’t yet righted itself – a t least seemed to slow in its spinning. Reaching the bed, Nick reached out, hand landing on top of the Captain’s and grabbing hold.

  
He felt a breath release from his chest.

  


“Closer,” Elizabeth said from behind him. 

  


Warily, Nick glanced back at her. His mind screamed at him to let go of the Captain’s hand. To step away. It wasn’t his place. He couldn’t be seen as weak.

  


She must have seen something in his face, as then Elizabeth’s hand was on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

  


“He needs this,” she said. “Will you help him?”

  


Nodding, Nick moved forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth smiled at him.

  


“Lying down,” she said.

  


Shucking his shoes, Nick  did so. Immediately, he felt his body beginning to relax. The spinning around him slowed almost to a halt.

  


Without thought, he edged closer to the body lying beside his, pressing himself up close against the Captain’s side. His skin tingled where they touched, and his breath caught in his throat for a moment.

  


How many times had be imagined this? How many times had he wondered what it would be like – to be pressed up against the other man, able to touch him, to hold him.

  


Hand tightening on the Captain’s, Nick rolled to face him, free arm and legs shifting to wrap carefully over the other man.

  


If Nick being close helped the Captain heal – well, then he was going ensure he was  _close_ .

  


Watching the Grimm, Elizabeth smiled, blinking back that tears that sprang to her eyes. Oh, how she’d hated the grimm for so long. The grimm who never went to her son. Never asked for help or provided support. But also never asked for another Alpha.

  


She shook her head – the very idea of him not knowing all this time. 

  


She frowned. He would have to be taken off that suppressant. And soon. The way his entire body had melted as soon as he’d gotten close enough to her son was proof of that. 

  


The suppressant left him without most of his instincts, and an inability to understand the ones he did have. Without them, he didn’t know how to fulfil the natural cravings of his body for Alpha support.  Or to provide Omega nurturing.

  


But put him close enough… well, now the grimm was practically wrapped around her son, holding tight.

  


She had a feeling that maybe just maybe, everything would end up working out.

  


She’d make sure of it.

  


  


*

  


  


Nick woke to the scent of power and spice he associated with the Captain, his face pressed into the warm curve between a shoulder and neck. Breathing in deeply, he took a moment to simply enjoy his position. He was pressed up against a firm body, and felt settled in a way he couldn’t remember feeling since his parent’s deaths.

  


Sighing, he shifted, drawing back enough to see who he was pressed up against. The Captain. Nick blinked. He was pressed up against the Captain. Why…

  


Oh. Right. Because the Captain was his Alpha. And he was the Captain’s Omega.

  


A soft footfall alerted him to the presence of someone else in the room. Twisting his head round, he saw Elizabeth standing nearby, smiling down at him.

  


“You slept for a good few hours,” she said. “Sean’s stabilised somewhat. They say he isn’t completely out of danger yet, but things are looking much better than they were before.”

  


“Good,” Nick replied. Shifting, he rolled onto his back, though keeping his side pressed up against Sean, so that he could look at her properly. 

  


“A blutbad named Monroe stopped by earlier,” Elizabeth continued. “I believe he’s your Temporary Alpha.” Nick nodded. “He seemed pleased to see you helping to stabilise my son.” Nick blushed, but refused to look away. Her smile grew, and she nodded. “He said he’d stop back by later, but didn’t want to disturb you. How are you feeling?”

  


“Relaxed,” Nick replied, a hint of wonder creeping into his voice, though he tried to keep it out.

  


“Good. That will be your body’s response to being so close to your alpha.”

  


Nick swallowed, but forced himself to sit up. He kept his legs pressed against the Captain’s – against his Alpha’s – but felt he needed to be sitting up for this conversation. “I didn’t know,” he said, holding Elizabeth’s gaze. “I didn’t know that, basically as soon as I presented, my Aunt signed me away to an Alpha she never told me about. I didn’t know her solution wasn’t to make me a Beta, but rather to provide for me as an Omega and never tell me what she’d done.

  


“I didn’t know the Captain was my Alpha. Not when I first presented. Or when I went to college. Or the police academy. Or when I got transferred to the same Precinct as him.

  


“And I didn’t know he put me down as his Omega.” Nick swallowed. “But I know now. I don’t really know anything about being Omega,” he said, “but now that I know...” his voice trailed off, and he glanced down at the Captain, before turning back to Elizabeth. “Will you help me?” he asked. “I don’t know what I’m meant to be doing. And from what Frank and Monroe have said, basically the entire wesen community know I belong to their Prince, so...” he shrugged. “Help me not do anything to make them suspicious? And, to, you know, know what to do to help the Captain?”

  


“First of all,” Elizabeth said, smiling brightly at him. “I do believe you should call my son by his name – Sean. The wesen community have survived this long knowing the two of you keep different addresses, so as long as you don’t go around declaring your previous ignorance loudly, you should be fine in that regard.”

  


Nick scoffed. “I didn’t even know what they meant by helping to ‘stabilise’ him,” he said.

  


“Well, that’s what you have me here for,” Elizabeth assured him. “I know you won’t have many instincts right now – suppressed as they are – but any you do feel, follow them. Most omegas operate mainly on instinct.”

  


Nick frowned. “So, when I wanted to reach out and touch him last night?”

  


Elizabeth nodded. “That would have been what’s left of your instincts kicking in.” She fixed him with a stern gaze. “There is one other thing I need to know,” she said.

  


Nick nodded.

  


“Do you love my son?”

  


He stared at her.

  


“I know you’ve just found out about all this,” Elizabeth said, “but surely you’re aware that, as my son has been your Alpha for so long, there are certain… expectations, attached?”

  


Nick swallowed. He nodded. That much he knew. That, generally, where an omega was signed over to a non-family Alpha Guardian, the expectation was that, once the omega was older, the two would develop a romantic relationship, the Guardian moving from Guardian to Alpha.

  


As he’d never made a move to seek out another Alpha over the years, it would have been seen as him agreeing to stay with the Captain. That they would get there some day.

  


“As my son has also deemed fit to list you as his Omega, it appears that he certainly believed you were in this for the long haul. So, now that you know, my question is this – do you love my son? Do you intend to stay with him? Or, once he’s healed, will you seek out another Alpha?”

  


Nick’s head spun. It was too much. Too soon. Things he’d never had to think about before all crowding his brain. 

  


Did he want to stay with the Captain?

  


To keep the other man as his Alpha?

  


What other choice did he even have? He didn’t know how to be an Omega. Had always tried not to act like one. Who would want an omega like that? And what would another Alpha be like?

  


Monroe had said the Captain had always been lax with him. Lax enough, that Nick had never even realised the other man was his alpha. That was… comforting, in a way.

  


The idea that Sean wouldn’t use this against him. Wouldn’t push in ways Nick didn’t want him to.

  


Much as Nick hadn’t thought of himself as an omega since Aunt Marie said she’d take care of it,  he was one. Which meant, legally, he needed an alpha.

  


Wouldn’t it be better to stay with the one he already had? The one he sort-of knew? The one who, despite his legal authority to do so, had never exercised his alpha authority over Nick, always met Nick in grimm matters as an equal?

  


“Yes,” he said. He looked up at Elizabeth. “I don’t know if I love him the way you want me to love him,” he admitted. “But I can tell you that I’ve admired him ever since I first saw him. That I have thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with him before. But I always held off. Didn’t say anything.” He let out a soft chuckle. “Didn’t think it was my place. But… turns out it was. So, yes, I’d like to stay with him. I’d like to try and give him everything he should be getting from an omega.” He shrugged. “But I’m going to need your help to do it.”

  


Elizabeth smiled. “Good answer,” she said. “Lesson one – trust your instincts. Lesson two – closer is better.” She nodded to where Nick was sitting up. “Alpha’s thrive on having an omega close by, particularly one they consider to be  _their_ Omega – as my son obviously does for you or he wouldn’t have listed you as such on the paperwork.”

  


Blushing slightly, Nick lay back down, ensuring he was pressed up against Sean.

  


“Lesson three?” he asked.

  


“Lesson three – forget everything you’ve ever heard about omega’s being weak or needy. It’s rubbish. Yes, you’ll feel instincts. They might tell you to get close. Or check on my son. Or even to submit to him – all those things are perfectly natural. 

  


“And, needless to say, are far more for my son’s benefit than yours. There is nothing an alpha likes more than their omega getting close, looking after them or submitting to them.

  


“So each time you start to think you shouldn’t – that it’s weak or some other nonsense – I want you to remember what it does for my son. Think of it like that.”

  


Nick nodded. 

  


“I won’t lie,” Elizabeth added, “you will likely find yourself enjoying it, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t also benefit Sean.

  


“Lesson four – as far as the wesen community is concerned, the two of you have been betrothed for years. All it needs to become an official marriage is for you to move in with my son. Which I recommend.

  


“Lesson five – don’t be afraid to ask. Myself or my son. Sean will, as any other Alpha, be very pleased if you ask him things.” 

  


Nick shifted uncomfortably. Elizabeth fixed him with a stern gaze. “Ask him,” she repeated. “Whether it’s something you think your instincts are telling you, or just something you want. Ask him for help. Ask him for permission. Ask for his opinion. Just ask.”

  


Nick nodded, though he felt uncomfortable at the thought. He was meant to be independent. To show that he didn’t need anyone.

  


“Lesson three,” Elizabeth reminded him with a soft smile. Nick blushed. Right. Forget any ideas of being an omega making him weak or needy. 

  


He shifted closer to the Captain, seeking as much body contact as he could. For a moment, he considered pulling back, trying not to be quite so desperate for contact, but he ignored that thought. This was what the Captain needed.

  


And he was determined to give the Captain  _whatever_ he needed.

  


  


*

  


  


Nick must have fallen asleep once more – something he could hardly believe considering how much trouble he usually had sleeping at night, let alone sleeping at random times of the day. 

  


He woke to find himself draped over the Captain’s body, at least half-on-top of him. Nick froze. What if he’d injured the Captain further? Hurt him somehow? There was a soft sigh from above him.

  


Nick glanced upwards, shifting carefully, trying to make sure not to put too much pressure against the other man. 

  


The Captain’s eyes were still shut, but he appeared more relaxed than  before, as though he was asleep rather than unconscious. Nick felt a small smile curve up the edges of his lips.  Good.

  


The Captain’s eyelids fluttered. Nick froze.

  


Slowly, green eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling, before blinking and shifting downwards. Nick’s heart clenched at the shock, awe, and wariness that filled those eyes as as they landed on him.

  


“He didn’t know.”

  


Both men turned their heads to see Elizabeth standing nearby. She smiled softly at them, particularly at Sean. 

  


“He didn’t know,” she repeated, gaze serious as she locked eyes with her son. “Apparently his Aunt never bothered to tell him what she’d done.”

  


Sean’s eyes moved back towards Nick, this time showing less wariness, and more of a banked kind of hope.

  


Nick swallowed. “I didn’t know,” he agreed softly. “I’m sorry.”

  


Sean shook his head. “I didn’t ask you,” he blurted out, “I put you down as my Omega, and I didn’t ask… I thought…. You hadn’t asked for another Alpha, so...”

  


“Hey,” Nick replied, biting his lip. “I won’t pretend this wasn’t a shock,” he said, then took a deep breath, “but I want this.”

  


“You want this?”

  


Nick nodded. “At least,” he said, “I’d like to give it a try, if you like.”

  


Green eyes watched him carefully.

  


Nick shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know how to be an Omega,” he said, “so I’m probably going to get things wrong. But I am an Omega. So I need an Alpha.” His mouth twisted around the words, still not sure he liked the idea, but knowing it was legally necessary. “If I have to pick an Alpha,” he said, “I’d pick you. If you want.”

  


Sean stared at him for another long moment. Then lips were pressed against Nick’s, and the world slid away. 


	3. kissing an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick kisses Sean, struggles with his instincts and his fears, and has a heart-to-heart to Rosalee

Nick had never kissed an Alpha before. Always too wary of someone finding out he was an Omega. Kissing the Captain… it was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to light up with sensation, his lips tingled and pulsed, caressed and owned by the lips pressing against them.

 

Strong arms came up to wrap around him, and Nick found his own hands curling over the Captain’s shoulders, holding on tight.

 

They were on a bed, he thought, but he couldn’t feel it. Couldn’t see it. There was nothing in the world but the alpha beneath him, the press of their bodies and movement of their lips.

 

Slowly, Sean drew away. Nick’s face was flushed, eyes darkened by desire, lips parted and bright red from their kissing. He was, Sean decided, absolutely delicious.

 

Blinking, Nick slowly found the world coming back into focus. And, for the first time since he’d found out the Captain had been shot, it had finally completely stopped moving on him.

 

“Wow,” he muttered.

 

A spark of pride and amusement lit in the Captain’s eyes. His arms shifted, pulling Nick closer to him, but Nick hesitated, holding back.

 

Sean froze. Was the omega changing his mind? Had he decided he didn’t actually want to be with Sean?

 

“Won’t I hurt you?” Nick asked, his eyes flicking worriedly to Sean’s chest. To the places he had been pierced by the bullets.

 

Relief rushed through the alpha, and he gave another gentle tug on his omega. “I’ll be fine,” he said.

 

Nick scowled. “I didn’t ask if you’d be fine,” he replied, “I asked if I’d hurt you.” He gave the other man a pouty glare. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I’d much rather have you in my arms than worry about a little discomfort.”

 

“And I’d much rather not have you in any pain or discomfort!”

 

“The healing aid you’d provide by being close -”

 

“Can still be achieved without hurting you!”

 

A throat cleared behind them. Turning, both men glanced over to where Elizabeth stood, smiling brilliantly at them. “Boys,” she said, fond amusement in her voice, “much as I’m enjoying watching you argue, I believe you both have good points. Nick, dear, I’m afraid my son is feeling the alpha need to have his omega as close as possible, especially while healing. Sean, son, Nick’s an omega, the last thing he wants to do is hurt you. Can’t you think of a way to be close without putting pressure on your wounds?” She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

Shifting, Nick pressed himself up against the Captain’s side, while trying to keep his arms and legs from wrapping around the other man like some kind of four-limbed octopus.

 

Sean frowned. “I have _finally_ got my omega in my arms,” he said, “after _far_ too long. I am _not_ letting him go.”

 

Nick felt a rush of warmth spread through him. The words were possessive, proprietary. The kind of words he’d always imagined would put him on edge. Make him want to pull away.

 

Instead, he felt like pressing closer. Warm. Content. A kind of satisfaction filling him at the words. He  _wanted_ the alpha to feel that way about him.

 

Nick shifted himself further up towards the pillows, moving along the bed.

 

“Nick?” Sean asked.

 

“I won’t let you hurt yourself,” he replied, wriggling closer. His shoulders were now above Sean’s on the bed, placing him a little higher. Reaching out, he placed his hands on Sean’s shoulders. “Shift up a little,” he said, “and let me get behind you.”

 

Immediately, Sean shifted, moving upwards.

 

Nick scowled. “Not so far,” he said. “I’m well aware of your injured chest. You need to be careful. Move slower. If it hurts at all – or is uncomfortable – stop.” He slipped behind the taller man, gently easing Sean down so that he was resting against Nick, his back to Nick’s chest, Nick’s legs slipping to either side of Sean’s.

 

Sinking backwards, Sean revelled in the feel of the omega behind him, the way the scent of the other man curled up towards him. He’d wanted it for so long. Wondered what was holding the other man back – why he didn’t leave, yet also didn’t approach. And now he had him.

 

He wanted to wrap his arms around Nick, to hold him tight and ensure he couldn’t leave. But instead it was Nick with his arms wrapped around Sean, holding him tight.

 

Wrapping his arms around Sean, Nick tried to convey to the alpha that he wasn’t going anywhere. That he wanted to be there. That, now that he knew, he had no intention of going anywhere else.  Sensing, somehow, the alpha’s need to hold on, Nick slid his hands down Sean’s arms, twining their fingers together.

 

It must have been the right move, he realised, as Sean’s fingers instantly tightened around his, an almost desperation in his grip.  Along with something Nick could only interpret as thankfulness.  Grinning, he leant down, pressing a kiss against Sean’s hair.

 

“You should rest,” he said.

 

Sean frowned. “I’ve been resting,” he replied.

 

“Yes,” Nick agreed, “and you should rest some more. I won’t go anywhere,” he added, giving Sean’s hands a squeeze. “I’ll be right here when you wake.”

 

 

*

 

 

When Sean woke, he found the grimm omega had been telling the truth. He could feel that firm body beneath his,  h is head tilted to the side, cheek resting against Nick’s shoulder, nose pressed to the curve where his shoulder met his neck.

 

There was, he realised, a hand in his hair, softly stroking. And quiet voices talking over him.

 

“His favourite dessert is cheesecake,” Elizabeth was saying, “especially strawberry.”

 

“Really?” Nick asked. “We’ll have to make sure he gets some while he’s in here, then.”

 

Elizabeth chuckled softly. “I’m sure he’ll enjoy that.”

 

Nick paused, biting his lip. “Do you think I’m doing okay?” he asked.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I’m really not sure what I’m doing.”

 

“You’re doing fine, Милая моя (MIlaya Moyna),” Elizabeth replied.

 

‘My Sweet’, Sean translated the Russian in his head. His mother was calling Nick by an endearment. A Russian endearment. Which suggested she was rather taken with him.

 

“Good,” Nick replied. The hand in Sean’s hair stilled for a moment, before continuing its stroking. 

 

Sighing, Sean pressed into that touch.

 

“Captain?” Nick asked, voice questioning.

 

Elizabeth cleared her throat.

 

“Sean?” Nick corrected himself.

 

Sean hummed softly. He was warm and surrounded by the scent of his omega. It had been such a long time since  he had felt  this close to anyone. But Nick was his omega, and he had been waiting a long time for the omega to allow them to get close.

 

“How are you feeling?” Nick asked.

 

Sean pressed his face further against Nick’s neck, drawing in the scent of his omega, thrilled at the chance to be able to do so.

 

“Sean?” Nick repeated.

 

“Warm,” the alpha replied, a soft rumble, the edge of a pleased growl beneath his words.

 

“How’s your chest?”

 

Who cared about his chest, Sean wondered, when he was pressed up against his omega? He shifted, wanting to turn around and hold his omega. But strong arms tightened around him.

 

“No you don’t,” Nick replied, voice firm. “You’re injured. And I won’t have you injuring yourself further!”

 

Sean frowned. Nick was his omega. Which meant he should be the one submitting to him, not ordering him around. His mind felt a little fuzzy, and he forced himself to focus.

 

“Omega,” he said.

 

“Uh.. yeah?” Nick asked. He felt his heart skip a beat. It was the first time the Captain – his Alpha – had referred to him as an Omega. 

 

“My Omega,” Sean said.

 

Nick swallowed. His first, immediate, reaction, was to deny it. To pull away. To hide – as he had been doing for so many years. But there was something else, something he hadn’t felt before. An instinct pushing at him, soft, barely there, but full of pleased pride and happiness at being referred to as such. There was a part of him that wanted to preen.

 

“Yes,” he breathed out.

 

In response, Sean sighed, breath washing over Nick’s neck as he nuzzled into it, placing soft kisses there. Nick shivered. He felt hot and cold and wanted to get closer at the same time as he wanted to jump away – frightened by his own reactions. He’d never had such a fierce reaction to some simple kisses before.

 

“Good,” Sean murmured. Moments later, he seemed to fall back to sleep.

 

 

*

 

 

Feeling hot, Nick woke, glancing around the room. It was empty, and dark. Which meant it was likely night. He wanted… something… he wasn’t entirely sure what. But knew there was something he desperately needed.

 

Too desperately, he thought, gently sliding his way out from beneath Sean. He wasn’t needy. He wasn’t weak. He was stronger than this.

 

Stumbling as he slid off the bed, Nick felt his knees start to crumple, before he firmed them. He felt suddenly cold, wanting to crawl back onto the back and curl up next to Sean. He wanted to feel strong arms wrap around him and hold him tight. He wanted…

 

He was  _not_ weak! He was  _not_ needy! He  _didn’t_ need this!

 

Squaring his shoulders, Nick turned towards the door, taking a step forward.

 

A soft sound stopped him. Turning back, he saw the Captain shifting on the bed, reaching out as though searching for something. That something, he somehow knew, was him.

 

The Captain made another soft noise. A kind of questioning, grumbling sound. Nick hesitated.

 

He wasn’t weak. He  _wasn’t!_ But Elizabeth had said the Captain needed him. That his presence helped to stabilise the other man. 

 

He shifted, moving slightly closer to the bed.

 

There was no-one in the room, no-one to see him giving into his need to be near the Captain. And if it helped the Captain…

 

In a few steps, Nick was back beside the bed. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Sean’s hand, where it shifted against the empty sheets. Immediately, long fingers wrapped around his, holding tight, and a breath of relief left the other man, his whole body seeming to relax.

 

It was for the Captain – for Sean – Nick decided, gingerly seating himself on the edge of the bed. He scooted backwards, swinging his legs up as he lay down, pressing his side along Sean’s.

 

The alpha twisted in his sleep, pressing back against Nick, other hand reaching over to grab hold of the omega’s hip, holding on tight.

 

It felt… nice, Nick decided. Nice to be so obviously wanted like this. To have that line of warmth along his side. That hand on his hip, the other hand twined with his. He felt safe. Comfortable. Already his eyes were drooping back towards sleep.

 

He wasn’t weak,  h e decided. This was for the Captain. All for the Captain.

 

 

*

 

 

“Morning!” 

 

Nick grunted, trying to lift his hand to cover his face, but something tugged against it and he squinted his eyes open, glancing down to see his hand, wrapped around someone else’s.

 

“What?” he asked. A few more blinks, and he opened his eyes properly, glancing around himself. He was in a hospital room, he realised, with Monroe hovering nearby and a blonde woman a little further back.

 

Elizabeth, his mind informed him. The Captain’s mother.

 

The Captain!

 

Sitting up, Nick spun to face the man lying on the bed beside him. Smiling green eyes stared back at him. “Morning,” the Captain said.

 

Nick blushed. He could feel the heat racing over his skin and flooding his cheeks.

 

“Morning,” he replied. The Captain’s – Sean’s, he reminded himself – hand was still clasped with his, Sean’s other hand curled possessively over his hip. “How are you feeling?”

 

Sean smiled up at him. “Much better,” he replied. And – was that a hint of a purr entering the other man’s voice?

 

“Good to see you awake.”

 

Nick spun around to see Monroe smiling softly at him. His heart beat increased, pounding in his chest, and he wanted to jump up, away from the bed. Only the Captain’s hand on him stopping him from doing so immediately.

 

“Uh...” he said.

 

“The doctor will be here, soon,” Elizabeth said, smiling at him as she took a step forward, eyes moving over the two men on the bed. “We believe she may be willing to release Sean and allow him to return home today.”

 

Nick swallowed. “Good,” he said. It  _was_ good, he told himself. The Captain should be able to return to his home, in order to heal. Even if it made Nick’s heart clench at the idea of being separated from the other man.

  
There was a knock at the door.

 

Nick jumped, jerking away from Sean as he did so. He half-fell, half-scrambled off the bed, shooting an apologetic look behind him as he did so. “Bathroom!” he muttered out, dashing into the small ensuite attached to the hospital room and locking himself inside.

 

He felt off-kilter. Too hot and too cold. Too… everything. His breath was harsh, rasping against his lungs and he focused on it, trying to slow it down. To bring it back to something more reasonable.

 

He wanted to return to the Captain. To press up against him once more and feel the other man’s heat pervading his skin. He wanted… something else he couldn’t name, but had a feeling would have brought him a rather disappointed look from Aunt Marie had he ever voiced it.

 

His hands gripped the bathroom sink,  the  skin over his knuckles turning white beneath his grip. He  _wasn’t_ weak. He  _could_ do this.

 

Taking a deep breath, Nick opened the bathroom door, stepping back out into the room. Something pulled at him, urging him back towards the Captain, but he hung back a bit, not too close. Besides, there was a doctor and nurse in there – surely they needed room to  examine the Captain?

 

Curling his hands into fists, Nick pressed his fingers tight against his palms. It was a technique he’d learnt long ago – to stop himself from reaching out.

 

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced up, seeing Elizabeth watching him carefully.

 

“So,” he said, forcing his voice to sound normal, as he gave a light shrug, “what’s the verdict?”

 

The doctor turned towards him, giving a soft smile. “Omega Burkhardt,” she said. “Your presence has done wonders for your Alpha. He is far more healed than we had expected or even hoped.” She glanced between them. “ Alpha Renard will be able to leave the hospital today,” she said, “ once we’ve run just a few more tests.”

 

Nick nodded, feeling both relieved and anxious.

 

“He will need to have someone with him at all times,” the doctor continued, giving them a soft smile. “Though I doubt that will be a problem.”

 

Nick blinked, a thought occurring to him. “Work!” he blurted out.

 

“I rang them this morning,” Monroe replied, drawing Nick’s attention back to him. “Told them you were taking Bonded Partner Leave.” Nick stared at him.

 

“You told them?” he asked.

 

Monroe nodded, frowning slightly as he seemed to pick up on Nick’s frustration around that action. “You’re not going back to work yet,” he told the omega firmly. “Not only are you needed to continue to help stabilise your Alpha, you’re in no state to be working.”

 

Nick gaped at his friend, mind silently screaming at him as he remembered that Monroe was his Temporary Alpha. That, currently, as far as the law was concerned, his friend had control over him.

 

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not quite sure exactly what it was he wanted to say.  Until finally he settled on, “I didn’t know I could get Bonded Partner Leave.”

 

Monroe rolled his eyes at him. “Of course you can,” he replied. “Sean’s your Alpha, right?”

 

Nick nodded, though his mind screamed at him immediately afterwards, chastising him for doing so. For showing his weakness.

 

“Exactly,” Monroe agreed. “So you’re entitled to the leave.” He turned away, as though the subject was closed. “I’ll go grab some of your fresh clothing to take with you,” he added.

 

“I,” Nick said, voice sounding strangled to his own ears at it emerged. “You… But…” The world was starting to spin again, the floor becoming unsteady beneath his feet.

 

There was a sound from the bed, a frustration-filled grunt. Nick wanted to turn towards it, but he also wasn’t sure if he could. He felt unsteady. Adrift. Panic clawed its way up his throat.

 

Monroe took a step closer to him, looking at someone past Nick. Then he gave a sharp nod, grabbing hold of Nick’s arm. “Excuse us a moment,” he said, dragging Nick out of the room.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Monroe glanced up and down the hall, then turned Nick abruptly, and landed a hard swat on the grimm’s backside.

 

Nick jumped, startled and -

 

It stopped. The world turned firm beneath his feet once more.  His panic faded.  He wanted to be offended. To  rant at Monroe for taking such liberties. But… 

 

Well, firstly, legally, Monroe had every right to treat him as such.

 

But, secondly, Nick admitted, even if only to himself, it had worked. He didn’t know how Monroe had known he needed it, but it had worked. The world had righted itself and he no longer felt like he was going to vibrate out of his own skin.

 

Monroe peered down at him with concern. “Better?” he asked.

 

Swallowing, Nick nodded.

 

Monroe grinned. “Don’t worry,” he said, “I’m sure it won’t be too long before your Alpha is able to be the one keeping you in line.”

 

Nick wasn’t sure whether to  be  pleased or horrified by those implications.

 

He turned at the sound of footsteps to see Rosalee approaching them. “Nick, Monroe,” she said, smiling brightly. Her head dipped slightly to the side as she glanced at Monroe, exposing her neck. Something, Nick realised, that she’d always done – at least since she and Monroe had started dating – but it wasn’t something he had paid attention to before.

 

Stepping closer to him, Rosalee let her arm brush against his. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

 

Nick blushed, wondering if she knew what had just happened, but Monroe made no move to say anything to her about it and her face was open and kind. He sighed.

 

“Kinda… off-kilter,” he admitted, before shooting a sharp glance at Monroe. “But better,” he added, in case the blutbad had any ideas about him needing another swat.

 

Rosalee made a soft sound in the back of her throat. A kind of soothing purr. Something in Nick reacted to it instinctively, wanting to press closer to that sound. Rosalee seemed to have the same idea, as she pressed firmer against Nick, wrapping one arm around him.

 

“How’s Sean?” she asked.

 

“The Doctor said he can be released today,” Nick replied.

 

Rosalee gave him a squeeze. “Good!” she declared.

 

Nick nodded, though he still felt uncertain as to how he really felt – Monroe was obviously assuming Nick would go home with the Captain. But no-one had actually spoken to him about it. Was he expected to go to the Captain’s? Did they expect him to head to his own place? Would he be happy to be invited to the Captain’s? Or nervous about the same?

 

“C’mon, then,” Rosalee said, giving Nick a gentle tug as she moved towards the door to Sean’s room. Opening the door, she poked her head inside, pulling Nick in after her.

 

“Hey,” she said, smiling brightly at Sean as she did so. “I hear you may be released today.”

 

Sean nodded, though Nick noticed that most of the other man’s attention seemed to be focused on him. The doctor turned to face them.

 

“There are just a few tests we need to run on Alpha Renard, and then you’ll be able to take him home,” she told Nick.

 

Swallowing, he nodded, not bothering to correct her assumption that he and the Captain shared the same home. He supposed it was expected for an alpha and omega to live together. And he wondered if, had he known about things earlier, they would have been.

 

Nodding to the nurse, the doctor reached over, releasing the brakes on Sean’s bed. Nick took a step forward, involuntary. He hesitated.

 

Rosalee rolled her eyes, patting his arm before giving him a gentle shove towards the hospital bed. “Go on, then,” she said, humour lacing her tone. “Give him a kiss before they take him off for the tests.”

 

Nick glanced back at her. The look on the fuchsbau’s face clearly indicated that she thought it highly likely Nick wanted to kiss his alpha – and that she thought everyone in the room agreed with her and expected it of him.

 

Turning back to face the Captain – Sean – his alpha, Nick took another step forward.

 

Looking up at him, Sean raised an eyebrow, questioning.

 

Ignoring everyone else in the room, forcing himself not to think about them, or whether or not they were looking at him, Nick moved closer – until he was standing beside the bed.

 

His hand twitched.

 

Warm fingers closed over his own, and he glanced down to see Sean’s hand wrapped around his. The Captain gave a gentle tug on his hand.

 

“Well?” Sean asked, “are you going to kiss me?”

 

Fighting back a blush, Nick ducked downwards, lips finding his alpha’s easily. Letting out a soft moan at the contact, Nick climbed onto the bed, shuffling closer to his alpha. He could feel his body relaxing, sinking into the kiss. He wanted to get closer.

 

Fingers slid from his hand, up his arm, to wrap around the back of his neck. Whining, Nick pressed closer, whole body tingling from the touch of those fingers.

 

Someone cleared their throat. Nick froze.

 

The fingers on the back of his neck squeezed gently, sending a wash of calm flooding through him, chasing away his anxiety and embarrassment. Slowly pulling back from Sean, he turned to face the rest of the room.

  
The doctor was smiling gently at him. “I’m sorry to disturb you,” she said, “but the sooner we get these tests done, the sooner you can take your alpha home.”

 

Nodding, Nick slipped from the bed. He felt awkward, both wanting to get closer and move further away at the same time.

 

“We’ll wait here,” Rosalee said, guiding Nick over to one of the free seats in the room.

 

“And we’ll be back as soon as we can,” the doctor assured them, before wheeling Sean – bed and all – out of the room, along with the nurse.

 

“And we,” Elizabeth said, motioning between herself and Monroe, “will fetch some clothing for the two of you.” She gave Nick a smile, before turning to Monroe. “I assume you know where to find the essentials for Nicholas?” she asked. Nodding, he followed her from the room.

 

Sighing, Nick let Rosalee push him down onto the chair, climbing into it beside him. The chair wasn’t particularly large, but neither were they and, if they squished together a bit, they both fit.

 

Frowning, Nick turned towards her.

 

“Relax,” the fuchsbau told him, “this is perfectly normal. We’re both omegas and your alpha has been injured and right now isn’t here with you. So one of the next best things is comfort from another omega.” As she spoke, she wrapped her arms around him, drawing him even closer to her.

 

Breathing in, Nick could smell his friend’s scent. Soft, yet with a hint of wildness just beneath. He felt himself relaxing into her embrace.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I don’t know why I’m like this. I’ve never been like this before.”

 

“Like what?” Rosalee asked. One of her hands came up, smoothing through his hair.

 

Nick gave a short shrug. “I don’t need this,” he said. “I mean, it’s nice. But I’m fine on my own.”

 

Rosalee hummed. “I’m gonna take a guess,” she said, “but did someone once tell you that being an omega makes you weak?”

 

Nick stiffened, tensing. Rosalee’s hand continued to stroke through his hair, and she let out a soft purr that had him relaxing once more.

 

“Aunt Marie… wasn’t impressed,” he admitted.

 

“Ah,” Rosalee agreed. “Do you think I’m weak?”

 

“What?” Nick asked, twisting to face her. “No!”

 

“Good,” she replied, “because if you did, I’d have to prove to you that I’m not.” There was a teasing note to her voice, but also a hint of steel beneath. Nick knew she was serious.

 

“I just… I don’t need these things,” Nick said.

 

“So, just because you don’t need them, does that mean you can’t enjoy them?”

 

He mulled over her words for a moment. “What if I let myself have them, and then I start needing them?” he asked.

 

Rosalee hummed. “Is that so bad?” she asked. “We all need to eat. To exercise. To sleep. Do you think you’re weak for needing them?”

 

Nick shook his head. “They’re… necessary,” he said.

 

“So what is it about providing for your omega needs that makes you weak?”

 

“Alpha’s don’t have them.”

 

Rosalee laughed. “Oh Nick,” she said, “alphas might not have the same needs as omegas, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have needs. You name one need of an omega, and I’ll tell you an alpha need.”

 

“Submitting.”

 

“Earning trust.”

 

“What?”

 

“Alphas have a need to earn the trust of others. An alpha gets just as much, if not more, from having an omega submit to them as the omega does in submitting.”

 

“Needing to be close.”

 

“Needing to know you’re safe.”

 

“Needing to... care for their alpha.”

 

“Needing to provide for their omega.”

 

“Needing emotional support.”

 

“Needing physical and emotional support.”

 

“Alphas legally have rights over omegas.”

 

Rosalee nodded. “Admittedly,” she said, “our laws are somewhat biased towards alphas in that regard. But – you do know that, legally, Sean has to have an omega, too, right?”

 

Nick grunted, acknowledging that she was right. “I don’t want someone to be making all my decisions for me,” he said.

 

Rosalee laughed once more. “Nick,” she said, “do you think Monroe makes all of my decisions for me?”

 

“No, of course not,” he replied.

 

“So why would Sean make all your decisions for you?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“You do realise that one of the reasons no-one realised you didn’t know, is that Sean wanted you to make that decision? To come to him?”

 

Nick sighed. She was right. The Captain hadn’t pushed at all. In fact, he’d left their entire relationship up to Nick.

 

“Let me let you in on a little secret,” Rosalee said, “most alphas are like that – they have a need to be trusted. Which often means they need their omega to make the first move. If you ask Sean to make decisions for you, I’m sure he will. But if you don’t ask – I think you’ll find yourself still making them all.”

 

They were silent for a few minutes.

 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Nick asked. “Being omega? Feeling all these… instincts, all the time?”

 

Rosalee shook her head. “No,” she replied. “In fact, I like it.”

 

“You like it?”

 

“Mmmm. There’s nothing quite like being able to submit to Monroe, to know he’ll take care of me, look after me – that he cares for me.” She sighed. “Being in a romantic relationship is so much better than just a guardianship one.”

 

Nick gave her a quizzical look.

 

Rosalee shrugged. “A guardianship relationship is all you, as an omega, legally need,” she said. “It covers your basic omega ‘needs’. But a romantic relationship – there’s where you get to really have fun as an omega.” She gave him a considering look. “What’s kissing Sean like?”

 

Nick blushed – brilliantly. “I can’t tell you about that!” he said.

 

Rosalee grinned. “It’s brilliant, right?” she asked. “Unlike kissing anyone else has ever been?”

 

Hesitantly, Nick nodded.

 

“That’s becase he’s an alpha and you’re omega. I bet you never kissed an alpha before?”

 

Nick shook his head.

 

“Well, let me tell you – kissing is just the beginning! Every omega will have slightly different preferences, just like we all like slightly different foods, but I have never had as much fulfilment from a relationship as I’ve had with alphas.”

 

Seeing Nick’s disbelieving look, she decided to continue. “When I have a really bad day,” she said, “there’s nothing better than going home, and just… kneeling by Monroe’s side.” Nick made a soft sound, but she kept talking. “He puts his hand in my hair, and just strokes it – and it’s like all my tension just drains away, until I’m completely relaxed.

 

“Or sometimes, I’ll climb into his lap, and let him just hold me. I feel so safe when I’m wrapped in his arms. And I know it grounds him, too. When Monroe’s had a bad day,” she explained, “I make sure to climb into his lap – nothing quite relaxes him like holding me does.”

 

“It relaxes him, too?” Nick asked.

 

“Of course. Like I said, our alphas need things, too. Then, there’s the other things – the ones that aren’t always so… innocent.” She gave him a sly look. “When your relationship progresses to that stage – make sure you get Sean to hold your wrists during sex.”

 

Nick blinked at her. “Uh -” he said.

 

Rosalee laughed at his look. “Trust me,” she replied. “You’ll like it.”

 

Nick bit his lip. “What about, uh, you know… smacking?”

 

“Oh, that’s always good for when my brain won’t shut up,” Rosalee told him. “Or when I’m really starting to panic. Monroe will give me a firm swat, which tends to slow things down for me, and then we’ll cuddle until I’m properly relaxed.” She shot him an enquiring glance. “Why? You think that’s something you’d like?”

 

Blushing, Nick glanced away, not willing to tell her it was something Monroe had already done for him. And she was right – it had made things slow down and steady for him.

 

The door opened.

 

Turning, Nick saw Elizabeth and Monroe returning.

 

“Got you some clothes,” Monroe said, holding up a duffel bag, “and some toiletries. If you need anything else, you just let one of us know.”

 

Nick nodded. Rosalee continued to stroke his hair, and he pressed back against her, taking comfort from her embrace.

 

Soon, Sean would return. Soon, his alpha would be released from the hospital.

 

Soon, Nick would be going home with the other man.

 

He shivered – but still wasn’t quite sure if it was from anxiety, or anticipation.

 

 


	4. going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is released from the hospital, Elizabeth reminds Nick about Lesson 3, and they move to the Captain's house.

A firm knock on the door heralded Sean’s return – wheeled back into the room on his bed just the same as he’d left it.

 

Nick glanced up, watching carefully as his alpha was manoeuvred back into the room, the bed put in place and brakes locked once more.

 

“How did it go?” he asked.

 

“Extremely well,” the doctor replied with a smile. “There’s just some paperwork to sign, and then you’ll be able to take your alpha home.”

 

Nick felt a rush of pleasure wash over him at those words. He would be able to take Sean home. The idea of calling Sean’s place ‘home’ made something inside him flutter – he couldn’t decide if it was a pleasant feeling, or simply strange.

 

Elizabeth walked into the room, carrying another duffle bag. She smiled. “Well,” she said, looking over her son, “I take it things went well?”

 

“They did,” Sean agreed, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

 

Nick made a soft sound – he wanted to move over and stop the other man – make sure he wasn’t pushing himself too hard or too fast. But he was also squished into the chair with Rosalee and didn’t want to dislodge her.

 

Sean cast Nick a warm smile, before turning back to his mother. “Please tell me those are clothes?” he asked.

 

Nodding, Elizabeth placed the duffle on the end of his bed. “They are,” she agreed. “I didn’t think you’d want to go home in the hospital gown.”

 

Sean pulled a rather interesting face at the idea, giving a nod. “Thank you,” he said.

 

“You’re welcome, dear,” Elizabeth replied.

 

“Well,” said the doctor, “I’ll just go get your Release Papers, while you get changed, then.” She cast the room a smile, before heading out the door.

 

“Right,” Sean said. He looked at the duffle bag, then over towards the ensuite.

 

Nick frowned. “No,” he said.

 

Sean gave him an unimpressed look. “Nick -” he began.

 

Scowling, Nick wriggled his way out of the chair, giving Rosalee an apologetic look as he did so. She simply watched him fondly. “You are _not_ going to _walk_ all the way to the ensuite and then get changed by yourself!” Nick de clared. “You were _shot_. _**Three times!**_ ”

 

Frowning, Sean moved to cross his arms, before halting as the movement pulled at the wounds on his chest. “I’m perfectly capable of  dressing myself,” he said.

 

Nick’s eyes narrowed, a kind of pressure building up in the room as his Grimm powers rose towards the surface. “You. Are. Injured.” he said.

 

“Well,” said Elizabeth, drawing both men’s attention to her as she clapped her hands once, before motioning towards the others in the room. “Why don’t we step outside for a moment, so Sean can get changed. Nicholas, dear, you won’t mind staying in the room, just in case, will you?”

 

Shaking his head, Nick took a step closer to Sean, while the others began to file out of the room.

 

Just before she walked through the door, Rosalee cast a glance back at him. “Remember, Nick,” she said, “needs.” Giving him a wink, she stepped outside the room.

 

Once the door was closed after the others, Nick moved closer to Sean.

 

The other man was staring obstinately at him, and Nick frowned back. He just didn’t want to see his alpha get hurt. But perhaps he could use what Rosalee had said to him? She’d said that, like omegas, alphas had needs.

 

Moving closer, he came to a halt beside the bed. “Let me help you?” he asked.

 

Sean frowned. “I don’t need help,” he replied.

 

Biting his lip, Nick hesitated. He had an idea of what he could say in order to get Sean to allow him to help – but he also didn’t like how needy it made him feel. Still, it was for Sean…

 

“What if _I_ need to help?” he asked.

 

The alpha gave him a quizzical look. Swallowing, Nick rubbed his hands against his pants.

 

“What if _I_ need to help?” he repeated. “I… you were shot! I can’t just stand back and let you…. I -”

 

“Nick,” Sean’s voice cut him off.

 

Looking up from where he’d been staring down at his feet, Nick saw Sean holding out one hand towards him. Hesitantly, he reached out, twining his fingers through Sean’s.

 

“I apologise,” Sean said. “I had not considered how this would be affecting you.”

 

Nick nodded, even as he wanted to protest – he wasn’t weak. He didn’t need this.

 

“If you like,” Sean said, “then I would, appreciate, your help as I change.”

 

Nodding, Nick gave Sean’s hand a squeeze, before turning to the duffle, unzipping it. “ So,” he said, “looks like you’ll be changing into some lounge pants and a  s hirt.” He pulled the items of clothing out as he spoke, laying them across the bed.

 

Shifting, Sean pushed himself fully into a sitting position, hands moving towards the ties on the back of his gown.

 

“Let me,” Nick said. Stepping forward, he reached behind Sean, slipping the ties loose as he breathed deeply, drawing in the other man’s scent. He had the urge to press his face against Sean’s neck. Maybe place some kisses and licks there. But he wasn’t sure how long they’d have before the doctor returned, so held himself back. It wasn’t like he _needed_ to do so.

 

Ties on the top of the gown undone, Nick gently eased it over Sean’s shoulders and down his arms, until it was pooled around his waist. The grimm’s eyes were instantly drawn to the three dressings on his alpha’s chest, concealing the bullet-wounds beneath.

 

He felt something fierce rise up in him at the sight. He wanted to reach out – to touch. To sniff and lick at those wounds. To help heal them. But he also didn’t want to do anything to make them worse.

 

Giving himself a shake, Nick stepped back, grabbing the shirt, before helping ease Sean into it. The other man allowed  the man-handling of his arms, simply letting Nick direct his limbs where  t he  grimm wanted them. 

 

In all honesty, Nick didn’t particularly want to cover that gloriously muscled chest with the shirt – but at the same time, he had no intention of letting anyone else see his alpha’s chest, either.

 

So, slowly, he did up each button, fingers brushing gently against his alpha’s chest, even as he mourned the loss of each patch of skin, until only the top button was undone.

 

Which brought him to the task of getting the lounge pants onto his alpha. Watching the way Sean glanced at the floor, Nick had no doubt the other man was thinking of standing up in order to do so.

 

“No,” he said.

 

Sighing, Sean glanced at him. “It won’t be for long,” he replied, “and you will be right here, ready to steady me should I need it. How else am I going to put my pants on?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Nick pressed Sean’s upper body back down towards the bed. “Roll onto your side,” he said.

 

Sean did so, which gave Nick access to the last few ties on the back of the gown. Quickly undoing them, he urged Sean to return to lying on his back, lifting the gown away as Sean did so.

 

His alpha’s ass, though covered in boxer-briefs, made Nick’s throat go dry. He ignored it, deliberately focusing instead on what he needed to do for Sean. To get him ready to leave.

 

Lifting the gown away, Nick tossed it onto the end of the bed, before grabbing the lounge pants. Leaning over, he slipped Sean’s feet into each leg, before slowly pulling them up the other man’s long legs.

 

Sean shifted as he did so, lifting his legs in order to give Nick better access. Finally, Nick eased the pants over Sean’s ass, settling them against his waist. Nick’s hands brushed against said ass and he shivered.

 

It wasn’t, he admitted – i f only to himself – the first time he  had looked at the Captain’s ass or groin. But always in the past he had told himself he shouldn’t be looking. That  t he other man would never want him.

 

But he was Sean’s omega… and Sean was his alpha….

 

There was a knock on the door. “Boys?” Elizabeth called out. “You ready?”

 

“Just a moment,” Sean replied.

 

Blinking, Nick turned towards the alpha. A moment? Why? he’d finished dressing Sean.

 

Giving his omega a grin, Sean reached out, drawing Nick towards himself. “Thank you,” he said, before pressing his lips up against Nick’s. Groaning, Nick leant into the kiss, automatically moving closer.

 

Slowly, Sean drew backwards, but only far enough that their lips were no longer touching, their breath still mingling between them.

 

“When we get home,” Sean told him, voice a low promise, “I am going to spend quite some time exploring every inch of your mouth.”

 

Involuntarily, Nick let out a soft whine, pressing closer to wards his alpha. Oh, he wanted that!

 

“Come in,” Sean called out.

 

The door opened, freezing Nick where he’d been about to press his lips against Sean’s once more – but the other man didn’t have that problem. Smiling, he leant that little bit forward, pressing a gentle peck to Nick’s lips before moving backwards.

 

“Well,” said the doctor, placing some papers down on a nearby moveable tray table. “All we need to do now is get some signatures.” She moved them first over towards Sean, who glanced over them briefly before scrawling his name. Then she pushed them towards Nick.

 

He glanced up in confusion. “What -” he began.

 

The doctor smiled at him. “As Alpha Renard’s registered Omega,” she said, “you also need to sign the release papers.”

 

Nick’s gaze slid to Rosalee, who was grinning back at him in a kind of ‘I told you so’ way. Swallowing, touched by the Captain’s trust in him, Nick scrawled his name in the indicated places.

 

 

*

 

 

Once the release papers were signed, Nick was faced with the idea of getting his alpha from his hospital room back to his house. He frowned.

 

“I’ll go grab a wheelchair,” Elizabeth informed him, smiling brightly at her son’s omega.

 

Nick frowned further.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Sean assured him. “The doctor has agreed I can be released. While, I appreciate your concern, very much so, I am well enough to spend some time sitting up. Besides,” he added, watching as the mulish expression on his omega’s face slowly softened, “I will feel much better once I am home.”

 

Nick nodded, but refused to say anything in agreement, simply crossing his arms and mentally imagining cutting off the heads of anyone who dared attempt to harm his alpha. The fact that Trubel had already done so for him was both comfort and annoyance.

 

Elizabeth returned moments later, followed into the room by a nurse pushing a wheelchair. Bringing the chair to a halt beside Sean’s bed, the nurse smiled at him.

 

“Alpha Renard,” she said, giving a slight dip of her head. Nick scowled.

 

Moving forward, he pushed himself between the nurse and his alpha, reaching out to help steady Sean as his stubborn alpha pushed himself upright, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 

For a moment, Sean considered saying something to his omega. He was able to get out of the bed and move to the chair unaided. Then again, he currently had Nick’s hands on him, Nick’s body pressing close to steady him. So, instead, he turned his head, drawing in a deep whiff of his omega’s scent.

 

He was, he realised, already getting used to having Nick so close by. He only hoped he could keep him there.

 

With Sean situated in the wheelchair – Nick spending a few moments fussing over placing a blanket over the other man’s legs and making sure he was absolutely comfortable – which Sean allowed with an indulgent smile, Nick finally stepped back.

 

As he did so, the nurse stepped forward, grasping hold of the wheelchair handles.

 

Immediately, Nick turned to her with a glare. Gasping, the nurse stepped backwards from his gaze, shuddering as she woged into a maushertz.

 

“Nick?” Sean asked, twisting to glance over his shoulder at the nurse.

 

“ _My_ Alpha!” Nick declared, stepping forward and taking control of the wheelchair himself, pushing it towards the door.

 

Rosalee hung back a moment to comfort the poor, frightened nurse.

 

 

*

 

 

Watching Nick wheel her son down the hospital hallways, Elizabeth noted with a frown that, while he wouldn’t let anyone else too close to her son, and was acting rather protective and possessive of him, he was also hanging back somewhat – as much as he could while still pushing the wheelchair. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised, it had been barely any time since the grimm had found out was her son’s omega, and his habits of a lifetime would still be strong.

 

Such as pretending that he didn’t need the support of an alpha.

 

She left them briefly to bring the car around, frown deepening as she saw Nick standing to the side of the wheelchair, a few feet away, instead of being closer to his alpha.

 

“Well then,” said Monroe, giving Nick a slap on the back as he stepped away from the grimm. “We’ll leave you two to head home.” He gave Nick a smile.

 

Also smiling, Rosalee wrapped her arms around Nick briefly, giving him a hug. “Needs,” she whispered into his ear. “Don’t forget.”

 

Nodding, Nick released her.

 

Leaning over, Rosalee gave Sean a soft peck on the cheek. “You take care,” she ordered him, “and get better.”

 

“Thank you,” he replied softly, touched by her kindness.

 

Moving forward, Nick pushed Sean to the back passenger door of the car, which Elizabeth opened for them. Putting the brakes on the wheelchair, Nick helped ease Sean into the backseat of the car. Elizabeth grabbed the wheelchair, pulling it away from them in order to return it to the hospital.

 

She returned only moments later, to see her son and Nick sitting on opposite sides of the seat. She raised an eyebrow, sighing and shaking her head in disappointment.

 

“Nicholas,” she said, sliding into the driver’s seat, “you do remember Lesson 3, don’t you?”

 

Startled, Nick glanced up at her, from where he’d been staring at his clenched fists – clenched as he tried to refrain from reaching out to Sean, from touching him in public.

 

He swallowed.

 

Lesson 3 – to forget everything he’d ever heard about omega’s being weak or needy. His instinctrs are natural, and more for his alpha’s benefit than his own. There was nothing an alpha liked more than their omega getting close, looking after them or submitting to them.

 

Lesson 3 – to remember, whenever he worried about acting weak, that it was all for Sean.

 

Swallowing, Nick glanced over at Sean, who was frowning at his mother.

 

“Lesson 3?” Sean asked.

 

Elizabeth waved one hand, shooting Nick a knowing look as she started the car. Giving a sharp nod, Nick drew a deep breath, before sliding across the seat until he was pressed up against Sean. Immediately, he felt himself relaxing, instincts calming.

 

Reaching out, he twined his fingers with Sean’s, blushing lightly as he looked up at the other man. There was a kind of awe and surprise in Sean’s eyes that made Nick’s heart ache. Surely the other man was used to people wanting to be near him? To people treating him well? He was such an amazing man, that Nick simply couldn’t imagine it otherwise. And the yet in his alpha’s eyes suggested he was surprised by Nick’s actions.

 

Actions that should have been automatic.

 

Turning, Nick pressed himself further up against his alpha, breathing in the other man’s scent. He wanted to get closer. Almost as though he wanted to, somehow, climb inside Sean’s skin. The thought startled him at first, before he blushed as he thought of one way of doing so.

 

“Seatbelt,” Sean murmured softly, reaching out to grab Nick’s seatbelt. Leaning back, Nick let him, though he watched carefully to ensure Sean wasn’t placing too much pressure on his chest.

 

Once buckled in, Nick resumed trying to press as much of his side against Sean’s as he could. He breathed deeply, drawing in the other man’s scent and simply basking in it. A soft whine left his throat, something he felt he should be embarrassed by, and yet also felt was perfectly natural.

 

In response, Sean pressed back against him, arm coming up to wrap around his omega’s shoulders, drawing him closer. A soft kiss was placed in Nick’s hair, making his whine once more.

 

He’d never felt like this before.

 

Both calm and on edge. Relaxed, and yet like he was waiting for something to happen.

 

Turning his head, he sought Sean’s neck, where his alpha scent was strongest. Pressing his face there, Nick hummed happily, darting his tongue out to lick at the exposed skin. He felt a shudder race through Sean’s body and smiling, tongue darting out once more.

 

Sean tilted his head, providing Nick with more access to his neck. He was more than happy to provide his omega with whatever he wanted. Especially when it coincided so nicely with Sean’s own desires.

 

Before long, Nick’s soft licks turned to kisses. He wanted to get closer to Sean. To show the other man how much he meant to him. How much he wanted to look after him and care for him. To show him how much Nick wanted to be close to him.

 

Trailing kisses up Sean’s neck, Nick soon found himself mouthing his way along the other man’s jaw.

 

Sean purred happily, before turning his face slightly and capturing Nick’s lips in a kiss. Sighing, Nick melted into the kiss, entire body going boneless against his Alpha.

 

A soft whine sounded in the back of his throat as Sean drew back, but then Sean’s lips were upon his once more, Sean’s tongue was in his mouth, and Nick drifted away, floating in the sensations.

 

Pleasure and calm and comfort washed over him, and he never wanted to stop kissing the other man.

 

Glancing in her rear-view mirror, Elizabeth smiled softly to herself. It had been a good idea to remind the omega of Lesson 3 – he was certainly now doing his best to get closer to her son. Her son, who, she was sure, was thoroughly enjoying kissing his omega.

 

Good. She fully intended for the two to be inseparable before long. Or, at least, to fully experience the strength and joy of a fully accepted alpha and omega bond.

 

 

*

 

 

It took Nick a few moments to realise they had arrived at Sean’s house – floating happily on waves of pleasure and calm as he was – but then he eagerly scrambled out of the car, moving around to help Sean out as well.

 

The alpha smiled slightly, allowing himself to lean heavily on his omega – if he also made sure to sweep his hands over Nick’s body, well, that was just part of steadying himself, wasn’t it?

 

Elizabeth moved ahead of them, opening the front door and letting them in.

 

Entering the house, Nick glanced curiously around. This was where Sean – where his alpha – lived. He was intrigued by how it looked, and wondered just where he would be staying.

 

A little thought in the back of his mind suggested he wouldn’t mind staying in Sean’s room – in Sean’s bed – with Sean. But he pushed it away. He didn’t want to pressure the other man.

 

“His bedroom’s upstairs,” Elizabeth said, giving Nick a soft smile. It warmed her heart to see her son so readily leaning on someone else. That that someone was his omega – an omega she _knew_ her son had been in love with for quite some time, only made it all the better.

 

Shooting her a quick grin, Nick turned towards the staircase. “Will you -” he began.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Sean replied, both touched by his concern and annoyed at his continued insistence that Sean needed help with everything. He had managed fine on his own for many, many years.

 

Nodding, Nick slowly moved them up the stairs, making sure to provide whatever support his alpha needed.

 

Reaching the top of the staircase, Nick turned instinctively to where he new the Captain’s bedroom was, despite the fact that, honestly, the entire house smelt wrong to him.

 

Nick paused. It smelt wrong, because it didn’t smell like the Captain. Like his Alpha. It was… too new. He glanced around. While he could see some of Sean’s things here and there, there was something about the way they were placed that let him know they hadn’t been there long.

 

As though catching on to Nick’s thoughts, Sean snorted. “I do believe my mother has purchased me a new house,” he said, tone dry, though Nick could hear the appreciation beneath it. The thanks that his mother cared that much.

 

And Nick could understand having a new house – considering what had happened in the Captain’s old apartment.

 

But this new house still smelt wrong, somehow.

 

Because it didn’t yet smell like the Captain.

 

Nodding towards a doorway ahead of them, Sean took another step forward, forcing Nick to move along with him. “It looks like the bedroom’s there,” he said.

 

Helping his alpha along the hall, Nick moved into the bedroom. Sean’s guess had been correct, the room was obviously set up as the master bedroom, and Nick could see a doorway leading off towards an en-suite to the side.

 

There was an enormous bed, head resting flush against one wall. It was freshly made, the soft scent of clean sheets wafting towards them. The sheets were black, the covers a deep, rich red. Biting his lip, Nick couldn’t help but imagine the way his alpha’s skin would look against those colours…

 

Easing Sean down onto the bed, Nick took a few moments to plump the pillows and help settle the covers around Sean, making sure he was neither too hot nor too cold.

 

“How’s your chest?” Nick asked anxiously, peering down at his alpha. He was knelt on the side of the bed, hovering over the other man.

 

“I’m fine,” Sean replied, reaching out to grasp hold of Nick’s hand and give it a tight squeeze. “Why don’t you lie down?” he suggested. He figured that Nick would continue to worry unless he was able to feel for himself that Sean was all right. The fact that he had been waiting a very long time to get his omega in his bed was only part of Sean’s reason for making the offer.

 

Nick hesitated.

 

He wanted to. He wanted to lie down. But he also didn’t want to. Not yet. Because the house smelt all wrong. It didn’t smell like home. Like Sean.

 

And Nick’s skin itched, insisting he do something about that.

 

“Nick?” Sean asked.

 

“I...” Nick glanced away. Lesson 3, he reminded himself. “The house smells too new,” he blurted out.

 

Sean blinked up at him, even as a soft smile curled the edges of his lips. Sean, also, had noted the new house smell. Being home, with his omega, made him want, even moreso than usual, to ensure that the house smelt like home. Smelt like him.

 

But he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to do any of the scent marking necessary for that just yet – not with his mother, and especially Nick, watching over him.

 

The next best thing – perhaps even better, he admitted to himself – would be to have Nick’s scent permeating the place. For it to smell like Nick’s home.

 

The very idea sent a thrill through him, along with the long-held desire for it to _be_ Nick’s home. To be the place his omega called home and returned to each day.

 

“I’m afraid that’s my fault.” Both men glanced up to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. She smiled at the way Nick was hovering over her son. Moving into the room, she gave Nick a nod. “I didn’t think it would be that good an idea for you to remain in your old apartment,” she told Sean seriously. “I’ve warded this house, and it is far safer than your apartment was.”

 

Sean nodded. “I suspected as much,” he admitted.

 

Nick frowned. “So, will anyone be able to find him here?” he asked.

 

Elizabeth shook her head. “Only those we invite in will be able to enter.”

  
Nick grinned, a rush of heady pleasure at the thought rushing through him. “Good!” he said.

 

“You can scent-mark the house, you know,” Elizabeth continued, giving a wave of her hand. “I’m sure my son won’t mind.”

 

“Not at all,” Sean agreed.

 

“And I’ll sit with him while you do so.”

 

Nick bit his lip, hesitating once more. He appreciated the offer – greatly. Only… “I… don’t know what scent marking is,”he admitted.

 

“Oh, of course not,” Elizabeth agreed easily, reaching over to pat his hand gently. “Any time you’re not sure of something, you just ask, Nick, dear. Scent marking is one of the ways alphas and omegas show their claim on an area – usually their house.

 

“A lot of it happens naturally over time. As you live somewhere and move about in in, you leave your scent behind. Each time you sit or brush against a wall – even just in the air as you move through it.”

 

Nick nodded, that made sense – though he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to go about scent marking, then.

 

“Scent marking,” Elizabeth continued, “often refers to a more deliberate spreading of scent.” She turned his hand over gently, indicating the skin on the underside of his wrist. “Alphas and omegas have scent glands here,” she said, though not touching him. “So while a lot of scent sinks naturally into a place, places like homes are often ‘claimed’ by rubbing those scent glands around the place. On the walls, the furniture. Wherever you want to rub them.”

 

Nick peered down at his wrist. He’d never really paid all that much attention to it before. It seemed strange to him to think of there being scent glands there, though some forgotten fact rattling around in the back of his mind suggested he’d heard it before, even if he hadn’t remembered until just then.

 

“So I just… rub my wrists on things?” he asked. It sounded rather strange. Rather weird. Not really like something he thought he should be doing.

 

Or perhaps, he thought, not really like something ‘pretending to be a beta, Nick’ should be doing.

 

But he wasn’t a beta. He was omega.

 

And this was his alpha’s home. An alpha who, he was sure, also wanted to scent mark the place.

 

He turned to Sean. “You really don’t mind me scent marking your house?” he asked. Something flickered in Sean’s eyes at the use of the word ‘your’, though Nick couldn’t quite decipher it.

 

“Of course not,” Sean agreed.

 

Nick frowned. “Will it help you feel more relaxed if I do so?” he asked. He didn’t want the other man to agree simply because it was something he thought Nick wanted, all the while having it make him feel uncomfortable.

 

“It will,” Sean replied. He hesitated a moment before continuing. “What’s mine is yours.”

 

Nick blinked at the statement as a rush of _something_ washed through him at the simple words. Leaning down, he pecked Sean on the lips. Then, moving quickly before he could talk himself out of it, he left the room.

 

As soon as Nick let the underside of his wrist rub against a wall, he could smell it. Something that said ‘home’ and ‘him’. A scent that was left behind. And that itchy feeling beneath his skin calmed somewhat.   


It was still there – he had a feeling it wouldn’t go away at least until he’d scent marked the entire house – perhaps until Sean had done so as well – but it had lessoned.

 

So Nick got to work. He rubbed his wrists against the walls – in various places. Against furniture. Doors. Cupboards. Even parts of the floors. Until he could smell himself throughout the house and his itch had almost completely subsided.

 

There was only one place left to mark – the bedroom.

 

Climbing back up the stairs, Nick moved softly into the bedroom doorway. Sean was still awake, talking quietly with his mother, though he was watching the doorway as though he’d somehow known Nick was approaching.

 

The alpha smiled. Nick found himself smiling back.

 

“Well,” said Elizabeth, pushing herself to her feet. “I’ll let you finish scent marking, and then perhaps the two of you could have a rest, hmm?” She smiled at Nick, as though suggesting she really just wanted Sean to rest but perhaps he’d rest better if he had Nick there with him.

 

Blushing, and ducking his head in a kind of nod, Nick entered the room.

 

Elizabeth left, promising to be around should either of them need anything, and then they were alone.

 

Nick shuffled in place.

 

“I can close my eyes if it helps,” Sean said. Nick’s gaze shot to his. The alpha gave him a soft smile. “But, really,” Sean admitted, “I’d feel a _lot_ better with your scent in this room. Right now… it doesn’t smell right.”

 

Nick nodded – as that was what he also thought. Though he still felt strange about it. Still, if it would make Sean feel better…

 

Slowly, he moved around the room, repeating his actions in leaving his scent behind. Watching his omega’s movements, smelling the increased omega scent filling the air, Sean sighed contentedly, settling further down into the bed.

 

Nerves that had been wound tight, rebelling against the sterile smell of the place, relaxed, and instincts rose up happily within him – it smelt like somewhere his omega lived. It the smelt the way he’d always wanted his bedroom to smell.

 

Finally, happy that his smell was everywhere, Nick stepped back.

 

“I think you missed a spot,” Sean said, though his tone was teasing.

 

Nick tilted his head to the side. “Oh?” he asked.

 

“Yes.” Sean nodded, motioning about himself. “I do believe you missed the bed,” he said.

 

Nick blushed. Furiously. But took a step forward.

 

Smiling, Sean lifted the covers in invitation. Slipping off his shoes, Nick slid into the bed, moving over until his side was pressed up against Sean’s. He sighed, body immediately relaxing at being close to his alpha once more.

 

Reaching out, Sean tugged Nick closer to him, turning him so that he could press his face against Nick’s shoulder. He mouthed gently at the fabric beneath his lips, moving up to press light kisses along Nick’s neck.

 

“I do believe,” he said, “that I promised you some very thorough kissing.”

 

In response, Nick let out a soft half-whine, half-moan, automatically turning further towards Sean, offering his lips.

 

Smiling, Sean claimed his omega’s lips as his own, caressing and tasting and learning them, before gently licking them open and pushing his tongue inside. He had promised to explore every inch of Nick’s mouth – and he had every intention of following through on that promise.

 

Sinking against the bed, hands lifting to hold tight to his alpha, Nick felt himself possessed by the other man’s kiss – owned and known – and, he admitted silently to himself, he loved it.

 


	5. not weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean are back at Sean's - where the alpha seems to be recovering well. Elizabeth has an idea of how to make them get closer, and Nick struggles against feeling weak.

By the time that Sean slowly drew back from his Omega, Nick was floating, awash in sensations. His lips tingled. His mouth was alive with nerve endings he never knew existed. And his entire body was lax and pliant where he lay.

 

He hummed lightly, nuzzling into the warmth of the Alpha pressed up against him. He wasn’t sure why he did so – it wasn’t something he thought about doing. He just did. And it felt wonderful.

 

He was warm. Relaxed. So relaxed.

 

Abstractly, Nick wondered whether this was what people meant when they spoke about being relaxed? Muscles he hadn’t even known he’d had, had released their tension.

 

And his mind – his mind was strangely quiet. That hum that always seemed to hang in the background of his thoughts, that tinge of anxiety that wove through everything he did – was gone. Instead, his mind floated, completely relaxed.

 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t thinking – more that all his thoughts were taken up with the press of warm, strong muscles against his, the tingle in his lips and mouth, and the taste of Alpha on his tongue. All other thoughts – including any that could have caused concern – were gone.

 

Sighing happily, Nick brushed his lips against the skin of Sean’s throat. Again, there was no thought behind the action. He was simply acting, instincts pushing him forward.

 

Smiling proudly, Sean tightened his arms around his Omega, making sure he could firmly feel the other man. Such a long time he’d waited in hopes of having the Grimm in his arms like this. To also have Nick compliant and affectionate was something he’d stopped hoping for.

 

Perhaps he’d stopped hoping too soon.

 

But Sean was injured – much as he wanted to ignore his injuries, to brush them aside in the face of having a compliant and affectionate omega in his arms, he was unable to do so. Injuries that sapped his strength and made any further explorations of just how far the omega would let him go have to wait.

 

Eyes closing, Sean sighed. He wanted to stare at Nick. To memorise the sight of the other man in his arms. He wanted to continue kissing him, learning him.

 

Instead, he found himself drifting towards sleep – not that surprising when his body was already so tired and he had all the comfort and healing that having his omega (finally) in his arms, gave.

 

Nosing along Sean’s neck, Nick became aware that the other man was drifting towards sleep. He grinned, more than happy with the situation. Good. His Alpha was injured and needed the rest. Stubborn man that his Alpha was, Nick was pleased to have him so easily slipping towards sleep.

 

Perhaps Elizabeth was right, he thought, and giving into what instincts he had, really did help the other man. It certainly seemed to be relaxing Sean enough to send him to sleep.

 

Sleep, Nick thought drowsily. Perhaps he should sleep too? That way he could stay pressed up against the other man, stablising him or whatever, and would be able to tell if his stubborn Alpha decided to try and get up or anything of the sort.

 

Eyes fluttering closed, Nick marvelled at how close sleep felt. How long had it been since he had slept so easily?

 

 

*

 

 

Peering into her son’s bedroom, Elizabeth smiled at the sight. Sean was wrapped around his Omega, clasping the Grimm to him. In return, Nick appeared to have pressed himself up against her son as best he could.

 

It was a sight she had, not so long ago, never expected to see.

 

But one that she was more than pleased with.

 

It seemed the omega was heeding her advice and pushing aside his own insecurities in order to get close to her son. Good. The healing benefits to Sean would be immense. Not to mention how much happiness she knew it would give to him.

 

Still, there was no reason she couldn’t try to help them out a little bit. Nicholas was still on suppressants, after all (something she knew would need to be addressed soon), and therefore unable to properly understand his instincts.

 

Which was where her help could come in.

 

Giving a soft smirk, Elizabeth turned from the room, heading back down the stairs. She had a zaubertrank to make.

 

 

*

 

 

Nick woke cocooned in warmth. Strong limbs were wrapped around him, and he felt as though he was floating between them. Sighing happily, he nuzzled into the skin beneath his face. Keeping his eyes closed, he waited, simply drifting in contentment.

 

Slowly, outside sounds entered into his little cocoon. The soft sounds of someone moving around downstairs. The gentle hum of far-off traffic. The warmth of afternoon sunlight splashing across him.

 

Drawing backwards, Nick glanced around himself. He was in a bed in a strange room. Despite it not being one he readily recognised by sight, there was a sense of recognition around it. It may not look like home, but it certainly felt like it.

 

No, that wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t a feeling. It was a smell. It smelt like home.

 

With those thoughts, Nick’s memory of earlier in the day returned and he blinked.

 

He was in bed with his Captain. He was in bed with Sean. He was…

 

He was omega. And the Captain – Sean – was his Alpha.

 

Everyone knew.

 

Nick felt his breath picking up, heart-rate increasing.

 

Everyone knew.

 

Everyone -

 

The door opened, Elizabeth poking her head around. Seeing Nick awake, she smiled at him.

 

“Nicholas,” she said, “did you have a good rest?”

 

Thoughts derailed, Nick blinked back at her for a moment. “I -” he began, before pausing and shaking his head. He _had_ , he realised, slept extremely well. Considering how hard he usually found it to sleep at night – let alone during the day – this was surprising.

 

As though reading the surprise on his face, Elizabeth chuckled softly. “A good sleep, then?” she asked.

 

Nick nodded.

 

Also nodding, she moved further into the room. “ Not too surprising,” she said. “You’re an omega. You sleep best when with an alpha.”

 

Nick frowned lightly at the thought – at the idea of needing an alpha so much – but Elizabeth kept talking, drawing his attention away from it.

 

“Now,” she said, “I’ve put together a little something that I think will be able to help Sean, and was hoping you’d help with the application once it’s ready.”

 

Nick blinked at her.

 

Smiling, Elizabeth stepped closer to the bed. “It’s a zaubertrank,” she explained. “One especially designed to help increase the healing process – and one that works especially well on ‘biests.”

 

“Oh.” Nick grinned at the thought. Something that would help his Alpha to get better quicker. He sat up. “What do I need to do?”

 

“Not much,” Elizabeth replied. “For now, simply staying with my son is, I can see, greatly helping with his stabilisation and healing.” Nick blushed at the pleased look she sent him. “Once he wakes, you’ll need to apply the zaubertrank.”

 

“Apply it?” Nick asked. “Don’t they just get drunk?”

 

“Some,” Elizabeth agreed. “But this one is topical. It needs to be applied directly to the wounds in order to have the best effect. It can also be applied to the areas around the wounds – once the wounds have first been treated.” As she spoke, she stepped forward, placing a large jar on the nightstand. It was the kind of jar Nick could imagine holding moisturising lotion or other lotion of some kind.

 

“So I just… rub it into his skin?” Nick asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he blushed – violently

 

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. “You do,” she agreed.

 

Nick squirmed. “Isn’t that something Sean should do?” he asked. “I’m not sure he’d want me -”

 

“Oh, he wants you,” Elizabeth cut in, giving him a fond smile. “And no, he shouldn’t be the one applying it. With where his injuries are, it’s best for someone else to apply it. Considering how much my son is smitten with you, I’m absolutely certain that he will thoroughly enjoy having you be the one to do so.

 

“Just think of it as you supplying some more of his needs – needs he has as an alpha.”

 

Nick frowned, but nodded – if it was something that would help Sean, then he could do it. After all, he wouldn’t be doing it because of his own desire to do so, but rather because of how it would help his Alpha.

 

“Good. I’ll just leave you two to continue resting, then,” Elizabeth said. Turning, she left the room.

 

Looking back down at his Alpha, Nick smiled softly at the peaceful cast to Sean’s face. The Captain appeared relaxed and calm in sleep –  without pain or any other tension pulling at his face. Considering how soon it was since the Captain had been shot – Nick was rather pleased to see it.

 

And if keeping the Captain looking like that meant Nick needed to press up against him in bed and let the Captain hug him – well, he supposed that was something he could do. For the Captain, of course.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean woke slowly – something that was rather unusual for him. First, he  became aware of the warmth that surrounded him. The warmth of lying under the covers – but also another warmth, the warmth of being pressed against another body.

 

Then, he became aware of the soft scent that filled his nostrils. The scent of his Omega. A happy, relaxed, content omega.

 

Next, he  felt the beat of a heart next to his, keeping in time with his own. He felt the way his arms wrapped around the smaller form. The way his Omega’s face was pressed up against his neck.  Heard the gentle inhale and exhale of breath.

 

Finally, he became aware of the rest of the room. Of soft sounds, sunlight, and a late afternoon.

 

Shifting, Sean felt Nick stir against him. The omega drew back, peering down at his Alpha.

 

“You’re awake,” Nick said.

 

“I am,” Sean agreed.

 

Nick grinned at him for a moment, before suddenly seeming to realise what he was doing. He ducked his head, blush rising along his cheeks.

 

“Thank you,” Sean said.

 

Blinking, confused, Nick lifted his head. “For?” he asked.

 

Sean smiled at him. “For staying with me,” he said, “for coming home with me. For allowing me to  hold you as I slept.”

 

Blushing harder, Nick tried to duck his head, but Sean lifted a hand, tilting the grimm’s chin up towards him.

 

“Thank you,” he repeated.

 

Nick shrugged uncomfortably. “I didn’t really do that much,” he said.

 

“You did,” Sean assured him. “To me – it is a lot.”

 

Casting his eyes around for something else to say, Nick jumped lightly as he spied the  jar on the  side-table.

 

“Zaubertrank!” he said.

 

It was Sean’s turn to blink. “Zaubertrank?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Nick replied. Pushing himself upwards, he leaned over Sean, reaching out for the jar. His fingers brushed against it, and he tugged it towards himself. “Your mother left one for you to use once you woke.”

 

Sighing, Sean shifted himself upwards in the bed. He was not looking forward to the taste. Then he caught sight of the jar.

 

“She said it needs to be applied to your wounds,” Nick continued, dropping the jar down onto the bed beside them. “She said it would be best for someone else to apply it for you – but if you would prefer she be the one do so, I can go get her?”

 

Sean’s hand latched onto Nick’s arm. “I would… be honoured, if you would be the one to apply it,” he said.

 

Nick tilted his head to the side, considering. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

With a soft smile, Sean nodded. “I am,” he said. “ You are my Omega and your very presence helps me. I’m sure that, having you be the one to apply it, will also increase the zaubertrank’s properties.”

 

Nick raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

Sean chuckled softly. “The healing powers of omegas over alphas, and alphas over omegas, are well documented,” he said.

 

“Perhaps,” Nick agreed, thought he didn’t sound that convinced.

 

Sighing, Nick unscrewed the lid of the jar, before placing it down as he gently drew the covers off  Sean’s chest. 

 

His Alpha was still wearing his shirt – that Nick had helped him into earlier that morning. Was it only that morning? Nick wasn’t entirely sure just how much time had passed. Though he was fairly sure Sean was healing much faster than expected.

 

Beneath the shirt, Nick could see the swell of the bandages that covered his Alpha’s wounds. He would need to remove the shirt, and bandages, in order to apply the zaubertrank.

 

Frowning, Nick bit his lip – entirely ignorant of the way it made Sean’s eyes darken, focusing on where white teeth pressed into plump flesh.

 

“I’m going to have to remove your shirt,” Nick said, glancing up at the other man. There was something in Sean’s gaze that made him pause – a kind of unexpected heat that sent a thrill through him. Then Sean blinked, and his gaze softened – it was still heated, but more of a gentle warmth than a blazing flame.

 

“Of course,” Sean agreed. He didn’t mention that he’d long wanted to hear those words out of his Omega’s lips.

 

Nick hesitated. “I’m not sure I should be doing this,” he said.

 

Sean  reached out, drawing the omega closer to himself. “Why not?” he asked. “It’s what my mother suggested would help, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” Nick agreed, though he still appeared unsure.

 

“Then it’s best to do as my mother suggests,” Sean replied. “Believe me, if you don’t, you _will_ hear about it.”

 

A soft grin escaped Nick at those words, along with a quiet chuckle. “I take it you have experience in this area?” he asked.

 

“Some,” Sean admitted.

 

Nick grinned brighter. Reaching out, he gently began to undo the buttons lining the front of Sean’s shirt.

 

Breath catching, Sean watched as his Omega slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall open to show his bandaged chest.

 

Nick frowned at the sight of the bandages, hand automatically moving to touch them, before halting just before he did so.

 

“This shouldn’t have happened,” he said.

 

Sean blinked. For a moment, he felt his heart seize in his chest, thinking Nick was referring to  their closer relationship, before he realised the grimm was merely talking about his wounds.

 

Sean shrugged, fighting to keep the resulting grimace, as he shifted his wounds, from his face. “I don’t know,” he said. “While it wasn’t exactly pleasant, I can’t say that I’m displeased with the results.”

 

Nick frowned at him in confusion for a moment, before he seemed to realise just what it was the other man was saying. A  brilliant blush spread over his cheeks, and he ducked his head. 

 

“Now,” said Sean, “shouldn’t you be removing my bandages?”

 

Again, Nick hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said.

 

“You won’t be,” Sean assured him, “you’ll be helping to heal me.”

 

Nick nodded, though still he hesitated.

 

Reaching out, Sean took Nick’s hands in his own, drawing them towards his chest, where he placed them against the upper-most bullet wound. “I trust you,” he said.

 

Nick snorted – as though to suggest that such a thing wasn’t necessarily a bright idea – though his gaze did soften  in gratitude.

 

Still, carefully, Nick began to unwind Sean’s bandages, revealing the wounds beneath. They weren’t nearly as bad as he was expecting – less swelling, less blood – looking far more healed than he thought would result from just a couple of days healing.

 

Sean shifted under Nick’s scrutiny. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” he said.

 

Nick frowned back at him. “It’s hardly your fault,” he replied, even as his eyes drifted away from the uncovered bullet wound in order to take in more of Sean’s chest.  Smooth, defined muscles greeted  his gaze and Nick swallowed, wanting to lick them. 

 

Brushing those thoughts away, Nick moved  on to the next of Sean’s bandages, carefully continuing to unwrap them until  all three bullet wounds were exposed. Then, reaching over, he snatched up the jar of zaubertrank, unscrewing the lid and bringing it close to him.

 

The jar was full of a strange, lilic-coloured kind of gel. Sticking his fingers in it, Nick grimaced at the slick feeling, before lifting his hand and gently smoothly the mixture across Sean’s top wound.

 

Sean held back a flinch at the touch of fingers against his vulnerable skin just there, but couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation of having his Omega touching him.

 

Nick paused. “Are you all right?” he asked.

 

“Fine,” Sean assured him.

 

“I’m not being too hard?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Frowning, but nodding, Nick continued to apply the zaubertrank. He rubbed gently over  Sean’s wounds, ensuring to coat them liberally, before carefully smoothing the gel into the wounds as much as he could. He didn’t want to press too hard – not wanting to cause his Alpha any more discomfort. But he also wanted to make sure he applied it properly – especially if it was meant to help the other man continue to heal.

 

Beneath Nick’s hands, Sean relaxed. Despite the fact that the omega was pressing lightly against his wounds, Sean found himself caught up more in pleasure than  in  pain. The pleasure of having the other man’s hands on him – finally. Of being able to relax and let  himself be cared for. Of seeing the soft quirk to Nick’s mouth as he  focused entirely on what he was doing.

 

Once the wounds were coated, Nick, moved over to add the zaubertrank to the surrounding flesh. It was what Elizabeth had instructed him to do, he assured himself, and not merely a way in which to get his hands all over his Alpha’s chest.

 

The zaubertrank was slick beneath his fingers, but rubbed nicely into the Captain’s skin, being absorbed. Starting near the wounds, Nick slowly made his way outwards, letting his fingers trail over and press into the lines and dips of Sean’s muscles. To feel the firm skin beneath his hands. He was doing this for his Alpha, after all.

 

Finally, once the jar was empty, and Nick sat back on his heels, looking down at Sean.  The alpha stared back up at him with a kind of contentment in his eyes that Nick wasn’t sure he’d ever seen before. Although, perhaps he’d seen a hint of it when waking earlier…

 

“Thank you,” Sean said.

 

Shrugging, suddenly self-conscious, Nick nodded. “You’re welcome,” he replied.

 

Reaching out, he carefully re-applied Sean’s bandages, focusing on them in order to try and keep from focusing too much on Sean’s face – or the embarrassment he could feel curling within him.

 

He’d allowed himself to be weak. He’d let himself get distracted by the alpha’s bare chest and let himself want things he shouldn’t want. Let himself act on those desires.

 

Biting his lip, Nick shook his head. He wasn’t going to be weak. He  _wasn’t!_

 

There was a soft tap on the door. A moment later, Elizabeth poked her head in, smiling at them both.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, gaze moving between the two of them.

 

“Much better,” Sean assured her. “I believe I have you to thank for the zaubertrank.”

 

Elizabeth waved his thanks away. “Don’t thank me,” she replied, “you know this particular zaubertrank uses  the care of the applier in order to best work.” She smiled at Nick as she spoke.

 

He froze, wondering if he’d just made things worse.

 

If the zaubertrank used his care in order to best work – then surely it would realise he had been being selfish, that he’d wanted to touch the Captain’s skin, that he was being a weak omega – and use that as reason not to work properly.

 

He shook his head.

 

“Nicholas?” Elizabeth asked, “are you okay?”

 

“Fine,” he replied, forcing a smile. “I’m fine.”

 

She didn’t look convinced, but at least she didn’t call him out on it, instead giving a nod. “Very well,” she said. “How do the two of you feel about dinner?”

 

“Yes, please,” Sean replied immediately. “Dinner would be wonderful.”

 

Nick frowned, though his attention seemed to be focused on Sean rather than on himself. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

Sean held himself back from rolling his eyes – not only would it hardly be proper, but it may also cause his Omega to draw further back from him. “I will be fine,” he said, “my throat is not damaged.”

 

“I’ll bring you up something, then,” Elizabeth cut in, making both men’s eyes turn back towards her.

 

Sean nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

 

Nick scrambled to his feet, half-stumbling out of the bed. “I’ll help you!” he exclaimed.

 

Helping Elizabeth to prepare some food for them would get him away from the temptation of giving in further to his weakness and getting close to Sean once more. It was bad enough he’d allowed himself the luxury of sleeping beside the other man –  there was no reason for him to get used the alpha’s presence. It wasn’t like he was some weak omega who needed the constant presence of an alpha in order to function. He was perfectly fine on his own. 

 

Elizabeth paused in the doorway, glancing back at Nick. For a moment, he feared that she would protest his involvement, but then she simply nodded, motioning for him to follow her. 

 

“Of course,” she said, “if that’s what you’d like to do.” She shot a glance back to Sean that had Nick frowning and turning back towards the other man. He wasn’t quite sure what she meant by it, although it appeared to have mollified the Captain somewhat.

 

Still puzzling over it, Nick followed Elizabeth out of the room and back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

 

“Thank you for staying with him today,” Elizabeth said, as she opened the fridge, passing Nick various foodstuffs. “I know he appreciates it and it appears to have done wonders for his healing.”

 

Nick nodded. That was right. His staying with the Captain was for the other man’s healing, not because he was weak.

 

Pulling out a mixing bowl, Elizabeth placed it on the bench, before directing Nick into peeling and dicing a number of vegetables.

 

They worked quietly, most of their conversation consisting of Elizabeth’s instructions and Nick’s agreement. It was almost as though the woman had realised Nick was feeling somewhat precarious and was letting him be.

 

Once the meal was finished – some kind of pasta dish that smelt wonderful and made Nick’s stomach growl – Elizabeth scooped out two decent portions into bowls which she handed to Nick.

 

“Why don’t you take this up to Sean and then stay with him to eat?” she suggested lightly.

 

Nick opened his mouth to protest, but she was already ushering him out of the room.

 

Sighing, he squared his shoulders and took the stairs. It wasn’t like he was giving into his omega nature, he assured himself. He was simply following Elizabeth’s instructions.  And it wasn’t like eating with the Captain meant he had to get all that close to him. Surely they could eat in the same room without it being too much about Nick’s weakness.

 

Nodding to himself, he climbed up the stairs. Reaching the top, he made his way carefully to Sean’s room, where he knocked gently on the door before easing it open.

 

Entering the room, Nick was struck for a moment by the look in the Captain’s eyes. The other man was watching the doorway – as though he’d been waiting for Nick to arrive – and there was a kind of relief and something else in his eyes that made Nick feel somewhat uncomfortable – because of how pleased it made him feel.

 

Moving into the room, he carefully placed the bowls on the bedside table, before turning to look at the Captain fully. Whatever he’d seen in the Captain’s eyes appeared to be gone, so he shook his head, scolding himself for allowing his weak omega instincts to see things that weren’t there.

 

Clearing his throat, Nick motioned towards the bowls. “Dinner,” he said.

 

Smiling softly, Sean shifted himself upright in the bed, leaning against the headboard. He grimaced as he did so, and Nick was immediately there, plumping the pillows behind him and helping to ease his movements.

 

“Careful!” he admonished. “We don’t want you aggravating your wounds.”

 

“I’m fine,” Sean replied, though there was a touch of humour, along with warmth, in his words.

 

Nick hmphed, but turned back to grab their bowls, handing one to the Captain.

 

“This smells delicious,” Sean said.

 

Nick shrugged, glancing around for somewhere to sit. There was a chair over by the  wall and  he moved towards it. Behind him, Sean made a soft sound. A quick glance showed the Captain indicating the bed beside himself, but Nick pretended he hadn’t seen it.

 

He didn’t need to sit quite that close. He wasn’t that weak.

 

Taking up his fork, he began to eat – though he did shuffle the chair closer to the bed before doing so.  His skin felt tight and hot, itchy. And he wanted to squirm in his chair. He refused to do so, instead focusing on the food in front of him.

 

“Thank you for helping to prepare this,” Sean said, drawing Nick’s attention once more. At the sight of the other man, he wanted to move closer. To press up against his side and feel the alpha’s warmth seeping into him once more. But no! That wasn’t needed! Nick wasn’t weak!

 

“You’re welcome,” Nick mumbled, focusing his attention on the bowl before him. Lifting some of the pasta to his mouth, he couldn’t help but let a soft sound of appreciation escape. It seemed that Sean’s mother was a brilliant cook. 

 

He wondered if Sean was also a good cook – before banishing those thoughts with a shake of his head.

 

It wasn’t his place to be thinking about what the Captain’s cooking was like. Besides, as the omega, wouldn’t Nick be the one expected to do the cooking? So it hardly mattered whether the Captain was a good cook or not.

 

Not that Nick was going to start acting like an omega. No way. He’d already acted far too weak already. He needed to pull back. To show that he was independent and didn’t need anyone.

 

The edges of his vision twisted, and Nick shook his head lightly, forcing himself to focus. A dull ache settled behind his eyes, starting to increase in time with his heartbeat. Nick gritted his teeth.

 

He would be fine. He wasn’t weak.

 

He ate quickly, not daring to look over at the other man, for fear that if he did so he would give in, and move to sit beside him on the bed. He wasn’t that weak. He could do this.

 

Fork scraping against the bottom of the bowl, Nick scooped up the last of his pasta, before finally glancing up and over to the Captain.

 

There was a frown on the other man’s face as he considered Nick – lines furrowing his brow. Nick swallowed, but kept his eyes from meeting that piercing green gaze.

 

“You finished?” he asked, pushing himself to his feet. Immediately, he felt himself sway towards the Captain, as though his body was trying to move on its own – without his command – to get him closer.

 

“I am.”

 

Even the Captain’s voice seemed to wrap around Nick, tugging at him, urging him to get closer.

 

He gritted his teeth harder. This. This was what he’d been hiding from all his life. This terrible weakness that suggested he needed the other man.

 

Reaching out, he took the Captain’s bowl from him, before turning quickly. He couldn’t keep looking at the other man. Couldn’t pause or hesitate or he may just finding himself climbing up onto the bed and pressing up against the solid reassurance of the Alpha.

 

Taking a deep breath – though it didn’t feel as though it quite reached his lungs, Nick took a step away from the bed.

 

He swayed.

 

The edges of his vision writhed, sparks of light and dark lines twisting towards him. He shook his head. But that just made it worse, the room swirling before him.

 

Clenching his jaw, he took another step. At least the floor was firm beneath his feet, even if it looked as though it was moving.

 

Which was the wrong thing to think, as then the floor was moving too. It dipped and rolled beneath his feet, as though he was standing on the deck of a small sailing boat, tossed about by the waves.

 

He breathed in. His lungs clenched, no air reaching them.

 

He took another step.

 

“Nick?”

 

The voice sounded far away, as though there was something in between him and the person speaking. Cottonwool. A great distance. Something.

 

There was a ringing in his ears.

 

He took another step.

 

“Nick!”

 

He gasped, trying desperately to draw air into his lungs, harsh, quick pants that made the world spin harder around him. Beneath him, the floor bucked. His fingers tingled, hands beginning to shake.

 

Another step. Staggering as he did so, tilting to the side.

 

He wanted to straighten up, only he wasn’t entirely sure just which way was up.

 

“Nick!”

 

There was an urgency in the voice, calling to him. Something that made him want to turn around and crawl back towards the sound.

 

His jaw ached, teeth grinding together.

 

He wasn’t weak!

 

Step.

 

“Nicholas Burkhardt!”

 

Shuddering, Nick ignored the pull of the words against his skin – which went hot, then cold.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to lock out the spinning world before him.

 

He lost feeling in his fingers.

 

The bowls tumbled from his hands.

 

There was a dull thud as they hit the ground, but it was almost completely washed out by the ringing in his ears.

 

He couldn’t breath. Couldn’t get enough breath. He was drowning!

 

Nick tilted.

 

The ground rushed up to meet him.


	6. dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean reacts to Nick's collapse. Nick reacts to Sean's reaction. Elizabeth acts as mediator. And Nick has a choice to make.

He was wrapped in warmth. A long line of heat ran along his side, another curved over his chest, and his back and legs leant against more heat. But mostly, he was cocooned in it. Drifting in comforting warmth.

 

There was someone talking to him. Sounds that slowly formed into words, becoming clearer.

 

He was surrounded by a calming scent – spice and lightning and power… it made his muscles ease and tempted him to get closer.

 

Slowly, carefully, Nick opened his eyes.

 

He was staring up at Sean’s face, a concerned gaze watching him intently, as the other man’s lips moved, murmuring to him.

 

Nick swallowed.

 

“Sean,” he muttered.

 

“Nick!” Instantly, Sean’s face was closer to his, leaning in, staring at him. Green eyes sparked as the alpha’s gaze swept over Nick’s face, taking him in.

 

Nick’s arms and legs felt leaden, too heavy to move. There was still a dull ache behind his eyes, the edges of his vision wavering, and his lungs felt tight, constricted.

 

Opening his mouth, Nick shuddered as he tried to draw in a deep breath.

 

“Easy,” Sean told him, hand stroking soothingly over Nick’s face and down his arm. “Take it slow.”

 

Nick frowned. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him, or how going slow would help. Obviously he’d caught some kind of bug which had made him dizzy. It should pass in a moment and then he’d be able to stand once more.

 

“Slow breaths,” Sean murmured to him, “nice and steady. You’re fine. You’re safe. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

 

Nick wanted to frown harder at those words. He wasn’t weak. But the warmth seeping into him was so nice. He moved without thought, pressing back against Sean where he was nestled in the alpha’s lap.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, surrounded in the warmth and gentle touches and soft words of his alpha, but slowly the world began to make sense once more. Slowly the edges of his vision stopped writhing, and finally cleared. Slowly his hearing steadied and he was able to hear all of Sean’s words. Slowly he drew himself up from wherever it was he had gone (though perhaps it would be more apt to say that the warmth and touches and words of his alpha drew him up). Slowly his lungs eased, and his breathing became easy once more.

 

As it did so, Nick felt his mind returning. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been able to think, but rather that his thoughts, like the rest of his body, had felt heavy, weighed down. They weren’t easy, and often seemed to slip through his fingers before he could complete them.

 

But then he could think once more.

 

Nick sat up with a start, turning wide eyes towards his alpha.

 

Sean quirked a gentle smile at him. “I see you’re up,” he said.

 

Nick opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out just what to say – how to react to that.

 

His eyes narrowed as he took in their position – the middle of the bedroom floor, away from the bed. The bed where his alpha was meant to be resting, recovering from his wounds.

 

“You dropped,” Sean said softly, still stroking over Nick’s arm in a comforting caress. “How do you feel?”

 

“How… how do _I_ feel?” Nick asked.

  
Sean nodded.

 

"How do _I_ feel?!”

 

The alpha frowned lightly. “Nick?” he asked.

 

“You!” Nick exclaimed. He pushed himself towards his feet, trying to struggle out of the grip of the other man. Which was made all the more difficult as Sean tried to hold onto him, tightening his grip.

 

“What are you doing out of bed?!” Nick exclaimed. “You’re meant to be resting!”

 

Sean stared at him in shock, blinking a couple of times, before responding. “You dropped,” he replied dryly.

 

“Dropped?” Nick blurted. He shook his head. “Look, whatever this ‘dropped’ thing is – it doesn’t matter! You’re injured! You’re meant to be resting!”

 

“It certainly does matter!” Sean shot back at him. “I won’t have my Omega dropping without aid!”

 

“I’m fine on my own!”

 

“You’re obviously not!”

 

Nick made a wordless, frustrated noise, holding back the urge to shake the other man. As infuriating as he was, Sean was still healing – Nick didn’t want to make his wounds any worse.

 

“You tried to pull back,” Sean said, voice gentle once more. “Obviously, your body wasn’t pleased with this, and it caused you to Drop.”

 

“My body can just deal with it!” Nick snapped. “I haven’t needed an Alpha before and I don’t need one now!”

 

For a moment, it seemed as though Sean was going to draw back from him. He certainly moved backwards as though struck, before a stubborn cast came over his face and he tightened his grip on Nick once more.

 

“You do,” he replied, voice low, but firm. “And I won’t let you continue to harm yourself by refusing to acknowledge this!”

 

“Really?” said Nick, “well I won’t let you harm yourself by continuing to ignore what it is you need! Which is rest!” He wriggled out of Sean’s grasp, flinging himself to his feet where he stood, panting and staring down at the alpha.

 

Immediately, Sean surged to his feet as well, fixing Nick with a stern look that had the omega instinctively wanting to submit. Nick firmed his stance.

 

“You will go back to bed,” Nick said, “and rest.”

 

“You will come with me,” Sean replied. “So that I can ensure you are fully up from your Drop.”

 

Nick scowled. “You will go to bed by yourself!” he snapped, “and wait there while I get a doctor to come take a look at you. Who knows what damage you might have done to yourself!”

 

“You will get on the bed, and you _will_ let me cuddle you!” Sean snapped back. “You need physical contact after a Drop like that!”

 

“I am _not_ going to do anything that could make you worse!”

 

“I am _not_ going to let you continue to disregard your health!”

 

A throat cleared by the doorway.

 

Turning, both panting and flushed, Nick and Sean saw Elizabeth standing in the bedroom doorway.

 

“I thought I heard voices,” she said lightly, looking over them.

 

Sean scowled, folding his arms over his chest. “Nicholas Dropped,” he said, “and refuses to let me help him!”

 

“He’s healing!” Nick snapped back, pointing at Sean even as he stared imploringly at Elizabeth. “He needs to rest! Not injure himself further chasing after me when it’s not necessary!”

 

“Right!” Elizabeth declared, raising her voice and clapping her hands when it appeared both men were ready to dive right back into their argument. “Let’s see if I have this straight. Sean, you want to help Nick in the aftermath of his Drop?” Sean nodded. “And Nick, dear, you want Sean to rest so that he can heal quicker?” Nick nodded.

 

“Very well,” she declared, “I have just the solution for you!” She smiled at them both. “Sean, climb back into bed. Nick, dear, follow him, and make sure he can’t get up.” She gave Nick a rather significant look.

 

Nodding, Nick immediately began herding Sean towards the bed, pushing him down onto it and crawling up onto the bed after him.

 

What followed next made Elizabeth’s lips twitch into a smile, even as she tried to remain firm, glaring both young men into compliance. Sean tugged Nick down after him, trying to pull the grimm closer. At the same time, Nick pushed at Sean, trying to shift him over in order to make room for Nick to lie down beside him.

 

After a few moments of push and pull, back and forth, they situated themselves. Sean was lying on his back on the bed, arms and legs wrapped tight around Nick, holding him to him. Nick was nestled against Sean on his stomach,  face pressed in against the curve of Sean’s neck, breathing deeply (which Elizabeth suspected was more to do with Nick’s omega side than said omega realised), and  clutching back at Sean, while half-lying on top of him, as though to try and keep him there.

 

“Good,” Elizabeth declared with a firm nod. She smiled at them. “There, now why don’t you boys have some rest?”

 

Nick nodded against Sean’s neck, before lifting his head and  twisting to stare at Elizabeth. “Doctor!” he blurted out. “He needs to see a doctor!”

 

Elizabeth frowned. “Sean?” she asked, “are you hurt?”

 

“I’m fine, mother,” Sean said and – if it had been anyone else, Nick would have said he could hear the eye-roll in his tone. 

 

"You don’t know that!” Nick shot back. “You likely rushed to me from the bed, instead of calling for help like a sensible person. You could have pulled your stitches.”

 

“I acted as an alpha should act.”

 

“You acted like an idiot!”

 

“Boys!” 

 

Sheepishly, they both turned to look at Elizabeth. “I’m sure it is fine,” she said, nodding around at them. “However,  I am willing to go call a doctor,” she said, holding up a cautionary hand when Nick appeared delighted at this news. “You will both stay here,  _together_ .”

 

Nick pouted, but couldn’t deny that it felt  _wonderful_ being pressed up close to Sean once more. Every breath he took brought the other man’s scent deep into his lungs, helping to relax him  further.  He felt as though he could simply drift away. 

 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad for him to simply lie there for a bit. After all, it wasn’t like he was doing it for himself – he just needed to keep Sean in the bed. Resting. Instead of injuring himself further. 

 

Nodding to himself, Nick let his lips brush against Sean’s neck. It was for the alpha, he decided. Anything that would help keep Sean in the bed and resting and recovering was okay. More than okay, really.

 

Sighing, Sean tightened his arms around his Omega. His heart was still beating faster than usual in response to the shock and terror he’d felt when he saw Nick Drop. It had been so sudden and harsh, the omega literally dropping unconscious to the floor – so much worse than a normal Drop.

 

So of course Sean had rushed from the bed, his only thoughts to get to Nick and help him, ease him through his Drop and back up.  What did it matter if his chest twinged as he moved? Or it hurt to bend over like that?

 

It was far more important for him to look after his Omega.

 

Shifting his legs, Sean let them twine between Nick’s holding the omega even closer to him. There was no way Nick was going to be leaving his bed any time soon. He’d allowed it before and it had obviously been the wrong choice –  had he kept the omega in his bed, he doubted he would have dropped quite so badly.

 

Sean could feel Nick’s lips against his neck, the omega nuzzling into him, instincts taking over now that he was close enough to his alpha. Smiling softly, Sean angled his neck to give the omega better access, while  pulling Nick more fully on top of him.

 

Nick made a disgruntled sound, teeth coming out to nip lightly at Sean’s neck. “Be careful of your wounds,” he muttered petulantly into Sean’s neck, along with a few more nips.

 

Sean chuckled, warmed by his Omega’s concern for him. “I’m fine,” he said.

 

Nick scowled. “You always say you’re fine,” he replied. “That doesn’t mean it’s true.”

 

“Having you here, in my arms, is far better for me than anything else you can think of,” Sean replied.

 

Nick snorted. “I can think of a lot,” he blurted out, before blushing furiously and burying his burning face against Sean’s neck. He couldn’t believe he’d said that!

 

“Oh?” Sean asked.

 

Nick just shook his head against the alpha’s neck.  He wasn’t going to explain! Though perhaps… seeing as he  _was_ the Captain’s Omega…

 

“Hmmm,” Sean murmured. “Very well. But I will ask again later.”

 

Sighing in relief at the lack of further questioning, Nick pressed further in against his Alpha.

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth opened to the door to Doctor Westworth – an elderly _Weten Ogen_ with wrinkles formed from laugh lines crossing his face in a weathered map of his history. He was also, she knew, Sean’s doctor of choice (not that Sean ever chose to go see a doctor – but when his body absolutely forced him to, it was always to Dr Westworth that Sean went).

 

“Elizabeth,” Westworth said, smiling genially at her as she let him in. “As you’re looking rather well, though somewhat exasperated, I take it you’re not my patient today?”

 

Elizabeth smiled back at him. “You’d be correct,” she replied. “I’m afraid Sean’s managed to get himself into a spot of trouble again.”

 

Westworth tutted appropriately, following along as she motioned him into the house, leading the way towards the staircase.

 

“He was shot,” Elizabeth stated bluntly, causing Westworth to halt with a gasp. “Three times.”

 

“Three times?” the elderly gentleman exclaimed, he motioned for Elizabeth to keep walking.

 

“He’s been released from the hospital,” she continued, “and his Omega’s started treatment using _Aktueller Heiler.”_

 

Westworth nodded. “Good, good,” he said, hurrying up the stairs. “So you called me because?”

 

Elizabeth halted him with a gentle hand on his arm. “Because of what’s happened,” she said, letting out a soft sigh.

 

Westworth’s eyes narrowed, taking her in. “What is it?” he asked.

 

“What do you know of Sean’s Omega?”

 

“Just what everyone seems to know – he is the Grimm we have in Portland. The one who seems to care more for justice than chopping off heads. And, though it seems hard to believe, is often seen to follow your son’s lead.”

 

Elizabeth nodded. “What else?” she asked.

 

“I know they say he doesn’t live with the Prince,” Westworth said, giving a soft shrug, “though how much truth there is in that, I don’t know.”

 

“There was a lot,” Elizabeth replied. “Due to the severity of Sean’s injuries, and his admittance to a regular hospital, Nicholas Burkhardt was contacted – as his Omega. This was news to the Grimm.”

 

“News?”

 

Elizabeth fixed Westworth with a stern gaze. “My son trusts you,” she said, “I do hope that trust is well earnt?”

 

Westworth nodded.

 

“Nicholas was unaware that Sean was his Alpha – his Aunt declined to inform him at the time of the appointment.”

 

Westworth simply stared in shock. “So...” he began.

 

“So,” Elizabeth said, nodding towards the top of the stairs. “Up there we have an injured Alpha who, for the first time, has his Omega close to him and desperately wants to keep him there. We also have an Omega who’s spent most of his life believing he was Beta and is currently on suppressants.”

 

Mouth opening to exclaim and to question which suppressants, Westworth was halted by Elizabeth’s raised hand.

 

“Yes, _that_ suppressant,” Elizabeth agreed. “This afternoon, Nicholas Dropped. Hard. Unsurprising considering how he’s been living and the new exposure he’s had to what it’s like to have an Alpha. Sean, of course, rushed to help him. Which, once Nicholas was coherent enough to think again, set him off as he was sure Sean may have hurt himself and should be resting. Sean of course argued that he should be looking after his Omega.”

 

“So,” Westworth said, “the Prince is extremely protective and possessive right now, and his Omega is confused, likely fighting what instincts he does have access to, and you want me to…?”

 

“Check over Sean. It will help to put Nicholas’ mind at ease, as well as my own. If you want to drop a few hints about how much Nicholas’ presence and actions as an omega are helping my son to heal, that would also be appreciated.”

 

Westworth nodded, though he also frowned.

 

“No,” Elizabeth cut in, before he could say anything. “No-one bothered to teach Nicholas what he’ll need to know as an omega. I’ve started teaching him what I can, but he does seem to be rather reluctant. Which, considering his history, I can hardly blame him for. Though I do wish he would just give in to his instincts.”

 

Humming thoughtfully, Westworth continued his way up the stairs. “It sounds to me like you’re doing a wonderful job,” he said.

 

Elizabeth smiled, motioning him towards Sean’s bedroom. “I do what I can,” she said, before her voice went hard and cold for a moment. “As there is little I can do to punish his Aunt for her injustice.”

 

Nodding, Westworth entered the bedroom.

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the sight that met his eyes. Had he not just been given their history by Elizabeth, he likely would have thought the couple before him to be long-established and well-content in their roles.

 

The Prince was lying on his back, wrapped around his Omega as much as possible. The omega – the Grimm – was pressed up against the Prince, face nuzzling into his neck and limbs doing their best to wrap around the alpha as well.

 

Westworth cleared his throat.

 

The Grimm’s eyes opened slowly, lazily, with the easy grace of a large predator who had known he was there before he announced himself. There was a warning in that grey gaze as it settled on him that made the doctor want to take a step backwards.

 

In that moment, he understood exactly why it was that the Grimm was spoken of with so much wary fear and awe.

 

Here was a predator – perhaps the highest on the wesen food chain – who appeared entirely comfortable in his abilities, and more than willing to use them to protect the Prince.

 

Sean sighed. “Westworth,” he said.

 

Nick’s gaze dropped to his Alpha. “Your doctor?” he asked.

 

Sean nodded. “He is,” he agreed, turning back to look at Westworth. “You didn’t have to come all this way,” he said, “I’m perfectly fine.”

 

Nick scowled.

 

Cutting in before the Grimm could get going – suspecting from what Elizabeth had said that he would be rather eager to do so – Westworth moved forward. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” he asked lightly. “Besides, as I understand it, your Omega has requested you be examined.” He gave the Prince a fairly stern look – one he knew he was only able to get away with due to his long history with the other man. “Don’t you want to make your Omega happy?”

 

Immediately, all the fight seemed to leave the Prince, something Nick noticed and filed away for future use. If that was all it took in order to get his Alpha to comply with what he wanted…

 

Nodding, Westworth came to a halt beside the bed. “Now then,” he said, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to get a look at your injuries.” He glanced over at the Grimm, trying to evaluate how the omega felt about that.

 

Nick frowned, but shifted backwards. He may want to stay close to the alpha, but it wasn’t like it _needed_ it. He was just fine on his own. He’d always been fine on his own. He -

 

“Thank you,” Westworth said, nodding at him. “I know it’s not ideal, but you’ll be able to continue to help with his healing soon enough.”

 

Nick opened his mouth, then closed it. What?

 

Lifting the Prince’s shirt, Westworth slowly began to carefully undo the bandages across his chest. Sean sighed, one hand reaching out to grasp hold of Nick’s. He was pleased when the Grimm allowed the touch, though suspected it was more to do with the fact Nick appeared somewhat confused and flustered, than any conscious decision on the Grimm’s part.

 

“Good, good,” Westworth said, examining the wounds. He tutted lightly as he pressed around them, and Sean twitched, but overall appeared rather pleased.

 

“He’s okay, then?” Nick asked.

 

Westworth nodded. “He is,” he said. “It can’t have been entirely comfortable, him bending over you like that, but he’s done no serious damage.”

 

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “I told you, you shouldn’t -” he began.

 

“It seems your help in stabilising and healing him has done wonders,” Westworth continued, as though Nick hadn’t spoken. He cast a quick smile to the Grimm. “He is far more healed than could reasonably be expected – even taking into account his own increased healing abilities.”

 

Nick frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Westworth turned to look at him, fixing Nick with a rather serious look. “Just how much do you know about the ability of omegas to heal their alphas?” he asked.

 

Nick hesitated.

 

Westworth nodded, as though he’d had something confirmed. “Well, listen up, then,” he said. “It has long been a documented and proven fact – even if we don’t understand entirely _how_ it works – that the mere presence of an omega by a wounded or ill alpha, especially when said alpha is _their_ alpha, drastically increases the alpha’s ability to heal.”

 

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not just some...” he waved his hand around, “old wives tale?”

 

“Certainly not! Do you think hospitals would spend the money to invest in larger beds for bonded alphas and omegas if they didn’t have proof of the efficacy of such proximity?” He sighed. “The closer you are to your Alpha while he is either injured or sick, the quicker he will heal,” he explained. “Though we don’t fully understand the whys of this, it is long been proven. As it has been proven that omega instincts, where an injured alpha is concerned, all also help to increase an alpha’s recovery.”

 

“You mean...”

 

“I mean, you need to listen to your instincts. If they tell you to get close to your Alpha – you need to get close. If they tell you to kiss him or touch him – you need to do so. If they tell you to feed him – find him some food. If they tell you to sleep next to him – do so.”

 

Nick frowned. “But won’t my presence hinder his healing?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt him!”

 

Westworth scoffed. “While it is true that if you bounced up and down on his chest you may cause further injury, if you listen to your instincts, all you will be doing is helping him to heal. Omega instincts are especially adept at determining what will be most useful in healing an Alpha. After all, their instincts are there for their Alpha, are they not?”

 

Nick continued to frown, even as he turned the words around in his mind. Were his instincts there for the Captain? He’d always thought they were something that made him weaker – but if they weren’t about him so much as they were about his Alpha…

 

“I believe you’ve also been treating him with the _Aktueller Heiler,_ ” Westworth said. “That is very good. It works quite well with an Alpha/Omega bond in order to increase healing. Apply it three times a day, if you can. And follow your instincts.”

 

“ _Aktueller Heiler?”_ Nick asked.

 

“The zaubertrank,” Elizabeth replied, giving him a soft smile. “Speaking of, I have some more ready to be used,” she added.

 

“Ah,” Westworth agreed, dropping the bandages where he’d been about to re-apply them. “Best to do that now, then.” He shot Nick a significant look.

 

Elizabeth disappeared from the doorway, returning moments later with a jar of the zaubertrank in hand, which she passed to him.

 

“He’s really okay?” Nick asked, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked worriedly at Sean.

 

“He is,” Westworth agreed. “Much more okay than should reasonably be expected, to be honest. So keep up what you’ve been doing. It’s obviously been helping him a lot.”

 

Nodding, Nick slid closer to the alpha as the doctor moved away from the bed.

 

“Thank you for coming,” Elizabeth said.

 

“Not at all,” Westworth replied. “If you have need of me, don’t hesitate to call.”

 

 

*

 

 

With Elizabeth and the doctor gone, Nick found himself staring down at Sean’s bare chest – and the three wounds which marred it.

 

He swallowed.

 

The last thing he wanted to do was injure the other man further – or cause him any pain. But the doctor had said that what he’d been doing was working, and that he was to keep listening to his instincts.

 

Sighing, Nick unscrewed the lid on the jar, before carefully removing some of the thick zaubertrank, and gently rubbing it into his Alpha’s skin.

 

Sean sighed in relief as Nick began to apply the gel. He knew his Omega was new to being an omega, to knowing that Sean was his Alpha, but he was also relieved that the words of the doctor appeared to have calmed Nick enough that he was no longer pulling back from him.

 

Sean just wished he knew just _why_ it was Nick always seemed to feel the need to pull back.

 

The touch of Nick’s hands against his skin – careful and hesitant though they were – was enough to help Sean to relax further. His Omega was here, with him, caring for him.

 

Smoothing down the last of the zaubertrank, Nick grabbed up the lid, replacing it on the jar before setting it aside. He reached for the bandages, carefully replacing them.

 

“Thank you,” Sean said.

 

Glancing down at the alpha, Nick blushed. “You’re welcome,” he replied.

 

One of Sean’s hands shifted, sliding over Nick’s, twining their fingers together. “I am glad _you’re_ my Omega,” he said.

 

Nick blushed harder, even as he shook his head, denying the words. Why would anyone want him for their omega? He was hardly a good omega – always trying instead to prove he was beta. Nor did he really know what he was doing.

 

“I am,” Sean repeated, giving his fingers a squeeze.

 

Shuffling backwards, Nick slipped his hand free, grabbing up the empty jar as something to do. “I’ll just return this to Elizabeth,” he said, gaze skittering away from Sean’s.

 

“Very well,” Sean agreed easily. “Return quickly?”

 

Nick nodded, though he appeared somewhat unsure of his answer.

 

Reluctantly, Sean watched Nick leave the room. He wanted to get up and chase after him, to draw the Omega back into the room and clasp him tight to his side – to never let him go.

 

But he also knew that Nick was rather skittish about their relationship to each other. Not surprising considering the fact the Grimm had not known he’d been Sean’s Omega all this time – but also not something Sean was entirely sure he knew how to deal with.

 

With any other omega, he’d be demanding more submission in response to the Drop. After all, Drops were, in part, a way for an omega’s body to force them to submit. It was obvious Nick’s body, if not his mind, was craving that submission.

 

But Sean also didn’t want to do anything to push Nick further away from him. The other man had lived for so long as Beta, it was no wonder he struggled to act like an Omega.

 

More than that Sean suspected, at times, that Nick didn’t actually want to be Omega.

 

“You’re going to have to be firmer with him.”

 

Startling, Sean glanced up to see his mother standing in the doorway, gazing back at him.

 

“He’s confused,” she continued, “and, quite frankly, undoubtedly rather unwell considering that none of his needs as an omega have been met for so many years.”

 

Sean shook his head. “I don’t want to scare him off.”

 

Elizabeth frowned. “No,” she agreed softly, “but letting him come to you doesn’t seem to be working – not if his body’s reaction of that Drop is anything to go by.” She moved closer, reaching out to pat Sean’s arm. “The poor boy was told being an omega makes him weak,” she said.

 

Immediately, Sean went to protest, but Elizabeth shushed him with a gentle smile. “I know,” she said, “as do you. Now we just need to convince Nicholas of that fact. Push a bit harder, Sean,” she said, “his entire body is screaming for him to have an Alpha – so you be that Alpha. Start treating him like he actually is your Omega.” She sighed.

 

“He’s on suppressants,” she admitted. Sean tensed, wanting to rush from the bed in order to grab his Omega and shake him.

 

“What?!” he demanded.

 

Elizabeth nodded sadly. “Right now,” she said, “he doesn’t quite know what he wants. It’s your job, as his Alpha, to show him. Care for him, Sean, the way an Alpha should. Show him just what it is he’s been missing out on all these years. Without that knowledge, how is he supposed to choose what he wants?”

 

Sean frowned, but nodded slowly. He understood the truth in the words.

 

“Your Omega is very unwell,” Elizabeth reminded him. “He needs you to help make him better.”

 

The door opened, and Sean glanced up to see Nick moving hesitantly back into the room. He nodded once more.

 

“Thank you, mother,” he said.

 

Nodding, Elizabeth slipped from the room.

 

Sean turned his gaze back to Nicholas.

 

Blinking, Nick shifted awkwardly where he stood. “Um...” he began.

 

Sean reached out one hand, motioning him closer. “Come here,” he said.

 

Before he even fully realised what he was doing, Nick found himself obeying the command. Not entirely surprising considering the other man was his Captain, he thought.

 

“Good,” Sean practically purred out, making a shiver run up Nick’s spine as he came to a halt beside the bed. Green eyes met his own. “Kneel,” the Captain commanded.

 

Nick felt his knees grow weak, threatening to dump him onto the floor, even as his spine straightened, holding him in place. He wasn’t weak. He didn’t need to kneel!

 

“Nick,” Sean said softly, eyes watching him with warmth and concern. “Kneel.”

 

Nick shook his head. He didn’t need it. He didn’t! He took a step backwards, feeling unsteady. The room began to sway around him.

 

Sean scowled. “Nicholas Burkhardt,” he demanded, “do you trust me?”

 

Blinking, shocked, Nick nodded. He did. Despite, or perhaps because of, everything – he trusted the Captain.

 

Sean’s gaze softened. “Then trust me,” he said, “and kneel.”

 

For a moment, Nick wavered, struggling with himself. He felt far too eager to take up the opportunity to do so for him to be comfortable with it – he didn’t want to be weak. But he _did_ trust the Captain – who was asking him to kneel.

 

And if he trusted him…

 

Slowly, Nick let himself sink to his knees.

 

He expected to feel shame. Weakness. Mortification.

 

It didn’t come.

 

With a shuddering sigh, his breath left him in a rush. A strong hand came to rest on the top of his head, long fingers twining through the strands of his hair.

 

“Good,” Sean murmured.

 

A sense of warmth and rightness and utter peace washed over Nick, so much so that he felt that without the hand in his hair he would have drifted away where he knelt.

 

It wasn’t meant to be like this, he thought to himself desperately, it wasn’t meant to make him feel so… powerful.

 

Kneeling was meant to make him weak.

 

But instead he felt, for the first time since his parent’s deaths, like maybe he _could_ deal with this world he found himself in.


	7. Suppressants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean talk about weakness, and being omega. Rosalee comes for a visit. And Nick makes a decision about his suppressants.

For long moments, Nick simply knelt there. The peace and calm that washed through his body left him with an almost floating sensation. Sean’s hand in his hair anchored him, holding him to reality. It was…

 

It was far more than he had hoped to feel.

 

Not only did he feel lighter than he ever remembered feeling, but he also felt… more powerful.

 

Which he didn’t understand. How could kneeling – submitting to another – make him feel powerful?

 

Long fingers twisted through Nick’s hair, stroking gently, before dipping down to rub over the back of his neck.

 

Nick leant into the touch, a soft moan leaving his mouth. He wanted to blush, to pull back, feel embarrassed by his reaction – but he was far too comfortable to do so. Those fingers on the back of his neck making his whole body relax even further.

 

“Why is it like this?” Nick mumbled, eyes half-closed in contentment.

 

Sean hummed lightly in reply. “Why is it like what?” he asked.

 

“This,” Nick said, pressing further into those talented fingers.

 

A soft chuckle greeted his words. “You’ll have to explain a little more than that,” Sean said.

 

“Kneeling.”

 

“What about kneeling?”

 

“Why is it like this?”

 

“What is it like?”

 

Nick paused, thinking of how he could try and explain it. “I thought I’d feel weak,” he said, eventually, “like I was giving up part of myself by allowing myself to kneel.”

 

Sean hummed softly, letting him know he was listening.

 

“But I don’t,” Nick admitted. “I feel… powerful.”

 

“Powerful?”

 

“Like maybe, I can cope with this. I can do this… like for once the whole world isn’t too much to deal with. I feel like – well, like I didn’t even know what relaxing was until now.”

 

Long fingers rubbed against Nick’s scalp, massaging it. He leant into the touch.

 

“I don’t know why I feel this way,” Nick said.

 

“You don’t think it’s because you’re omega?” Sean questioned him.

 

Nick hummed, thoughtful, before he shook his head. “No,” he said. “It can’t be. Omegas are weak.”

 

“Are they?”

 

Nick paused. There was a hint of steel in his Captain’s voice that he knew meant the Captain was suggesting his immediate answer was going to be the wrong one and he needed to think further on it before replying.

 

“They have to be,” Nick said eventually, “they’re the ones who submit.”

 

“So submitting means being weak?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Does it?”

 

Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, Nick chewed on it. “You don’t kneel to show power,” he said.

 

“Perhaps not,” Sean replied. “But why would someone who is really powerful need to show that power?”

 

There was another long pause.

 

“What is strength?” Sean asked. “What is it that makes you call someone strong?”

 

“I guess… they have to be able to do things that others can’t – and to do them on their own. They don’t need to rely on anyone else.”

 

“And what is weakness?”

 

“Relying on others.”

 

Sean sighed. “No,” he said.

 

Nick frowned. “No?”

 

“No,” Sean repeated. “Weakness is _not_ relying on other people. Weakness is _not_ sticking up for yourself or what you believe in.” He paused, fingers returning to press against Nick’s nape. “Tell me, Nicholas,” he said, “who is stronger? The man who allows the opinions of others to determine his actions? Or the man who, despite their opinions, does what makes himself and those he cares about happy?”

 

Nick was silent, thinking about it.

 

“Who is stronger?” Sean asked. “The man who demands others’ submission? Or the man who willingly submits? Giving up the appearance of power because of what it will give him?”

 

“But Alphas are the strong ones.”

 

“Are they? What strength is there in taking? In being the one society considers ‘better’? Isn’t there more strength in being the one to give?”

 

Nick made a soft, confused and questioning sound. “But I don’t need this,” he said. “I’ve never needed it before.”

  
Sean frowned, holding back the words he wanted to snap at his omega – about how of course Nick hasn’t felt the need – he’s been poisoning himself with suppressants for so long he’s lucky he’s not in hospital.

 

“Would you say that someone who eats junk food all the time, and never exercises, has everything their body needs?” he asked.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“And is it stronger or weaker for them to do nothing about giving themselves what their body needs?”

 

“Weaker.”

 

“Do you think they feel the need?”

 

Nick hesitated. “Sometimes,” he said.

 

“And the rest of the time?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s all they know, so they think they’re fine.”

 

“Exactly,” Sean agreed.

 

“But that’s not -”

 

“Isn’t it?” Sean’s fingers tightened in Nick’s hair, making a shiver run through the omega.

 

“Needing food and exercise is natural!” Nick exclaimed.

 

“Natural, yes,” Sean agreed.

 

Nick frowned. “But -”

 

“Are you omega?” Sean asked.

 

Silence.

 

“Nicholas, are you omega?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Sean nodded, fingers pressing against Nick’s scalp in approval. “You are,” he agreed. “Therefore, it is _natural_ that your body requires certain things that others may not. If it is strong to give your body the  food and exercise it needs, isn’t it also strong to give it what it needs as an omega?”

 

N ick could see the Captain’s reasoning. He understood what he was saying, but…

 

“It’s not that easy,” he said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’ve never been omega before! I thought Aunt Marie got rid of it! I… I don’t know how to be omega,” he admitted softly. “You deserve someone better than me.”

 

“I deserve the omega I chose,” Sean replied, fingers tightening in his hair. “Would you deny me that?”

 

Nick shook his head.

 

“Good.” Sean’s fingers resumed their stroking. “As to not knowing how to be omega,” he replied, “that can be learnt. And, as you learn to listen to your instincts, it will become easier. If there is anything you are unsure of, you can ask me at any time. I – _like_ – to be able to help you.”

 

Nick nodded, though he still felt somewhat unsure.

 

Long fingers slipped down to wrap around the back of his neck – Nick’s body slumping limply in response.

 

“How are you feeling?” Sean asked.

 

“Calm,” Nick replied. “Relaxed.” He sighed. “Good,” he admitted.

 

Sean hummed in approval.

 

“Kinda… floaty,” Nick added, a slight question in his voice.

 

“You are Drifting,” Sean replied easily, fingers continuing their movement. “A state in which an omega is relaxed, fulfilling most of their needs as an omega. It is a very healthy state for an omega to be in – much like when you exercise and can feel your blood pumping and your heart beating and you feel alive.”

 

Nick nodded.

 

“Drifting, like exercise, isn’t needed all the time, but regular Drifting sessions are recommended for all omegas,” Sean explained. “It’s part of keeping you healthy. And prevents drastic Drops like the one you experienced earlier.”

 

Nick shivered. “I didn’t like it,” he admitted.

 

“It was an extreme Drop,” Sean agreed. “Making sure you spend time each week Drifting will help to reduce your chance of having another Drop like that.”

 

“But not get rid of it?”

 

“Drops occur for two main reasons,” the Captain explained. “One is what you experienced – when an omega pushes their body too hard, pulling back from what their Instincts are telling them they need. Think of it like if you hadn’t slept for days – your body would crash. A Drop can be a result of an Omega ‘crashing’ because they haven’t been giving themselves what they need.”

 

Nick frowned – that made it sound like he would need to  give in to his omega needs in order to prevent himself being so weak as he was when he Dropped.

 

“The other main reason for Drops,” Sean continued, “is when something unexpected or stressful happens. A Drop is like a quick, strong dose of relaxation for an omega. You can get the same results from Drifting, but it takes longer. So when something bad happens, omegas will sometimes Drop – once they are safely with their alpha – as a way to help them deal with what happened.”

 

Nick scrunched up his nose. He didn’t like the idea of any future Drops, but it kind of made sense.

 

“So I need to make sure I… what? Kneel? Each week?” he asked.

 

“Perhaps,” Sean replied. “Though you do not necessarily need to kneel.”

 

Nick suppressed the disappointment he felt at that statement.

 

“There are other ways you can fulfil your Instincts as an omega,” Sean continued. “And each omega is different – some love kneeling, and find it helps a lot. Others prefer cuddling, or bondage or spankings.”

 

Nick’s mouth went dry. Okay, so… it seemed maybe he wouldn’t mind trying some of those other things?

 

“What do you feel while kneeling?” Sean asked. “Do you want to continue? Or are you restless?”

 

“Continue,” Nick replied, before he snapped his mouth shut, unsure whether he should have been so quick to answer.

 

Sean hummed in agreement. “I thought so,” he said. “Kneeling is one of the most  commonly  used methods by omegas to relax.  And what about my hand in your hair? Good? Or bad?”

 

“Good,” Nick immediately answered. He had no desire for the other man to take away his hand – which he feared Sean might do if he thought Nick didn’t like it.

 

“And?”

 

Nick floundered. And? And what? He felt heat rising in his cheeks, but found himself responding anyway, the calm and laxness of his body making it far too easy to do so. “I like it when you tighten your fingers,” he said, “or grab the back of my neck.”

 

In response, Sean moved his fingers in just those ways as Nick spoke, making him moan softly.

 

“What else would you like?” he asked.

 

“I...” his voice trailed off.

 

Sean’s fingers tightened in his hair. “Nicholas,” he said, “are you  _my_ Omega?”

 

Nick nodded. “Yes,” he said.

 

“And do you want to be _my_ Omega?”

 

“Yes!” There was no pause for thought, the answer spilling out of Nick’s lips almost before the Captain finished the question. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be an omega – but he was sure he wanted to be the Captain’s omega. He wanted the Captain.

 

“If you change your mind, you’ll let me know?”

 

“I won’t change my mind,” Nick denied.

 

“As my Omega, do you want to please me?” Sean asked.

 

“Yes,” Nick admitted, throat going dry once more. He swallowed.

 

“You want to give me what I need?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then tell me what you want.”

 

Nick hesitated. Tell Sean what he wanted? Shouldn’t Sean be telling him what the alpha wanted?

 

“Tell me what you want, Nicholas,” Sean repeated.

 

“I want to keep kneeling,” he admitted, pushing away his embarrassment with a reminder that he was doing this for the Captain. For his Alpha. “I want… I want your fingers in my hair. It feels nice. I want you tug on it – harder.”

 

Sean did so.

 

Letting out a soft moan, Nick bit his lip.

 

“I want to try those other things you mentioned,” he almost whispered. “Cuddling, and bondage, and… and spankings. I want to be held down, so I can’t move.”

 

A soft groan left the Captain’s lips, and Nick gazed up at him with wide eyes. The burning gaze of his Alpha stared back at him – burning with approval and desire.

 

Nick shook his head. “But those are all weak things?”

 

“No,” Sean replied, “those are all things you have to be incredibly strong to ask for, let alone let happen.”

 

Nick hoped he was right. He didn’t want to be weak, but he also, he admitted, did want those things. If he could have them without being weak…

 

“What else do you want?”

 

Nick floundered, eyes darting around the room as he tried to come up with something else. But there was too much and not enough all at once. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

 

“What are your Instincts telling you?”

 

Nick frowned. “I don’t have Instincts,” he said.

 

Sean’s fingers tightened in his hair. “Explain.”

 

Nick sighed. “Everyone keeps saying to listen to my instincts, that they’ll tell me what to do, but it’s not like I can understand them! There’s no words whispering in my ear, telling me what to do. It’s not like I’ve gone around all this time  ignoring them!” he let some of his frustration at the situation slip into his voice.

 

“Haven’t you?” Sean asked.

 

Nick frowned. “Of course not,” he replied.

 

Sean hummed thoughtfully. “You said earlier that you wanted things you thought made you weak.”

 

Nick nodded, hesitant.

 

“While I disagree and say they make you strong.”

 

Another, hesitant, nod.

 

“Don’t you think that you wanting those things could be your instincts? Telling you what you should go after?”

 

Nick shook his head. “But I didn’t even want them until you said them,” he said.

 

Sean frowned, fingers tightening in Nick’s hair. “I see,” he said. A pause. “How long have you been on suppressants?”

 

Nick froze.

 

“Nicholas?”

 

“Ever since I presented,” he admitted softly. “I mean, I guess they’re suppressants, I thought it just… made me beta or something.”

 

“In a way, they do,” Sean agreed. “The kind of suppressant you are on – an extremely strong zaubertrank topped up using common ingredients once a month – not only suppresses your heats, but also your instincts. They confuse you into thinking you don’t need the things you do.”

 

“But if it takes away my instincts, surely I’m fine? I’m basically beta then and don’t need -”

 

“You do,” Sean interrupted him, fingers tightening once more. “You do need these things,” he said. “The suppressant doesn’t take away your need for them, just your ability to understand what it is that you need.”

 

Nick shook his head. “Surely if it was that important I would have felt the need before now!” he exclaimed.

 

“Haven’t you?” the alpha demanded.

 

“What?”

 

“How do you sleep at night?” Sean asked.

 

“What does that have to do with -”

 

“How do you sleep at night, Nicholas?”

 

Nick sighed. “You know I don’t always sleep that well,” he said, frustration leaking into his voice – it was something the Captain knew, because he was the Captain. “But it’s always been that way.”

 

“Always? Or ever since you presented and started on the suppressants?”

 

Nick refused to answer. He felt anxious, taut, frustration and fear welling up in him. Sean’s fingers moved, sliding down over the back of his head to curl around the nape of his neck, squeezing. Nick shuddered,  tension leaving his body and causing him to slump. Sean hummed in approval. 

 

“You said before that you didn’t know you could feel this relaxed,” the alpha continued. “Another sign that you haven’t been fine – even though your body hasn’t been able to tell you what you need.”

 

“So I get a little stressed and have trouble sleeping,” Nick retorted, “it’s not like I’m the only one.”

 

“No,” Sean agreed. “Do you know why it’s mandatory for me to have an Omega?”

 

Nick frowned. “You’re in a high-stress job, as an Alpha,” he replied.

 

“Precisely,” Sean agreed. “Because, as an Alpha, I have needs in regards to my relaxation and health that can only be met by an Omega. Because I work in a high-stress position, those needs are more likely to affect me than if I worked in a low-stress job. Therefore, legally, I must have an Omega in order to ensure my health and ability to perform my role.”

 

Nick shivered. “But I haven’t been doing anything for you,” he said. “I… I didn’t know! Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Sean’s hand tightened around his neck, and Nick glanced up through drooping eyelids to see the Captain giving him a look that seemed to suggest that Nick should know why.

 

“I am an Alpha,” Sean replied. “My needs are not to force another to submit, but rather to be trusted enough to have someone willingly submit to me.”

 

“You wanted me to come to you,” Nick murmured.

 

The Captain nodded.

 

“I want to help you,” Nick said, the words coming out before he could stop them – though he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to.

 

“You are,” Sean replied, fingers adding a gentle pressure as though to remind Nick that he was kneeling there, beside the Captain’s bed, with the other man’s hand on him. “Even my doctor has seen how much help you have been.”

 

But Nick still frowned. “This time,” he said. “I’ve never helped you before, ‘cos I didn’t know.”

 

“And now that you do?” Sean asked.

 

Nick pressed into the hand on his head. “I’m your Omega,” he said, “I’ll look after you.”

 

Sean hummed. “You know what would really help me?” he asked.

 

“What?”

 

“If you stop taking your suppressants.”

 

Nick froze. It felt as though even his heart stopped beating in his chest. His throat went dry. “I can’t,” he said.

 

He’d been taking them ever since he was a teenager… more than half his life. It wasn’t something he could simply stop doing. Besides, if he was this weak on them – what would he be like without them?

 

“Oh?” Sean asked. “Why?”

 

“I don’t want to be weak.”

 

Fingers tightened, painfully, in Nick’s hair. Tugging sharply to emphasise the following words. “You. Are. Not. Weak,” Sean said.

 

“But if I go off them it’ll make me want things!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Nick gaped up at the other man. “Exactly?” he asked.

 

Sean sighed. “Nicholas,” he said, “why do I need an omega?”

 

Nick frowned. “Because of your high-stress job, for your health,” he said.

 

“Exactly,” Sean agreed. “And would you call your job high or low stress?”

 

Nick squirmed. “I’m not -”

 

“High or low?”

 

“High,” he muttered petulantly.

 

Sean nodded. “So, if I need an omega for my health due to my high-stress job, wouldn’t you need an alpha for your health due to your high-stress job?”

 

The Captain had a point, though Nick didn’t really like just how much sense it made.

 

“I have an Alpha,” he said, “you.”

 

“You do,” Sean agreed, “but what is the point of having an alpha if you never use them to benefit your health? We’ve already determined that the suppressants stop you from knowing what it is your body needs. Therefore, we need to get rid of them so that, for your health, you can ask for – or take – the things you need.”

 

Nick shook his head. “I don’t need to do that.”

 

Sean frowned. “I’m afraid this isn’t a negotiation,” he said.

 

Nick glared up at him. “Just because you’re my Alpha -” he began.

 

“Yes!” Sean snapped. “I _am_ your Alpha! Part of that means it is my job to ensure you are happy and healthy. You will not truly be either while you are on suppressants!”

 

“You can’t make me stop taking them!”

 

“I think you’ll find that I can!”

 

“I need them!”

 

“You need to stop them!”

 

“Why do you care all of a sudden, anyway? It’s not like you ever said anything before!”

 

“I did not know that you were unaware of your status,” Sean grit out. “Now that I know you were unaware, be assured, I will do whatever it takes in order to look after you.”

 

“I don’t need looking after!”

 

“Obviously you do!”

 

Panting, Nick stared up at the Captain. It was strange, he felt afraid – and yet not. The fingers in his hair and against his neck making the fear drift away, even as he felt it.

 

“Nick,” Sean said softly. “You said you want to be my Omega?”

 

Nick nodded.  


“And that you want to look after me.”

 

Another nod.

 

“How will you look after me if your instincts don’t tell you what I need?”

 

A confused look.

 

“It is not only your needs that your instincts inform you of,” he told Nick quietly, “but also the needs of your Alpha.”

 

Nick frowned, biting his lip. If that was true – well, he needed to be able to know what his Alpha’s needs were – so that he could meet them.

 

“Nicholas,” Sean continued, “I’m asking you – please – stop taking the suppressants.”

 

Still, Nick hesitated. Then, slowly, he nodded.

 

“Good boy,” Sean murmured.

 

Immediately, a wash of warmth and pleasure and desire rushed through Nick, causing him to let out a soft moan as he slumped towards Sean. He’d had no idea two simple words could do that to him.

 

 

*

 

 

How long Nick continued to kneel there after that, his Alpha’s hand in his hair, he could never quite be certain. Time seemed to lose all meaning – and he couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed something so much.

 

Eventually, as shadows crowded the room and evening slipped towards night, Sean tugged Nick up to join him on the bed, pulling the omega close and wrapping himself around him.

 

Nick sighed happily, leaning into the strong embrace. He liked, he admitted – if only to himself – being held. Liked the feel of strong arms around him, long legs tangled with his, the sound of a strong heart beating beneath his ear.

 

It let him know his Alpha was okay.

 

So it was that Nick drifted off to sleep – and woke the next morning encased in his Alpha’s arms, breathing the other man’s scent.

 

Sighing happily, Nick nuzzled into the chest beneath his face. He’d slept the whole night through – and felt more energetic and relaxed than he could remember feeling since he was a kid. Much as he didn’t like the thought of being weak, perhaps Sean was right, and his body did cope better when given some of those ‘omega things’.

 

In which case, surely it was only right that he stay snuggled up to the other man – not only had he been assured it would help Sean to heal, but if it also helped his body to relax and refresh, well, then he’d be even stronger and more ready to face anything that came his way.

 

 

*

 

 

Sean woke wrapped around his Omega. Pulling Nick tighter against himself, he allowed a smile to cross his face. He was feeling much stronger than he had the day before, and knew it was likely due to the closeness between himself and said omega.

 

It still seemed somewhat unreal for him to realise that Nick, his omega, his grimm, was there with him. That Nick had never rejected him or held back from him – simply because Nick hadn’t known.

 

In his arms, Nick stirred.

 

“Morning,” Sean said.

 

“Morning,” Nick replied. He pressed his face against Sean’s chest, rubbing his cheek against it. Scent-marking, Sean knew, even if he suspected Nick wasn’t quite sure yet just why he was acting the way he was.

 

“How are you feeling?” Sean asked.

 

Nick hummed softly. “Good,” he replied, after a moment, pressing further into Sean.

 

Reaching out, Sean ran his hand through Nick’s hair, giving a gentle tug on the strands as he did so. Nick whined, both tilting into and away from the caress at the same time – he wanted Sean’s fingers in his hair, but he also loved the way it felt when his hair was pulled.

 

Sean’s stomach rumbled.

 

Blinking, Nick drew back slowly. Food. His Alpha needed food. Breakfast.

 

Pushing himself to his knees, Nick shuffled over to the edge of the bed, before turning back to Sean. “Breakfast,” he said. His mind was buzzing, focusing on the idea of providing food for his Alpha.

 

“That would be nice,” Sean admitted. “Eat with me?”

 

Nick shot him a grin. “Of course!”

 

Moments later, Nick left the room, only to return shortly with a tray laden down with breakfast foods.

 

Sean smiled as he watched Nick carefully climb onto the bed, before sliding up next to the alpha and offering him breakfast.

 

 

*

 

 

Elizabeth answered the doorbell to see the fuchsbau from the hospital – Rosalee – standing there.

 

“Hi,” Rosalee said, smiling softly. “I was hoping to check on Sean and Nick.”

 

Nodding, Elizabeth stepped back, letting her in. She had a feeling the fuchsbau had been rather helpful in getting the grimm to act on what few instincts he had in regards to her son.

 

“They’re upstairs,” she told the younger woman. “I do believe Sean is determined to keep Nicholas in bed as much as possible.”

 

Rosalee smiled. “Oh?” she asked.

 

Elizabeth nodded. “Nicholas Dropped,” she admitted, “pretty badly.”

 

Rosalee frowned, but had to admit that she’d been expecting it.

 

“So now,” Elizabeth continued, “my son seems determined to keep Nicholas where he can keep an eye on him.”

 

“Good,” Rosalee said. She sighed, hesitating and biting her lip.

 

As though guessing her thoughts, Elizabeth spoke. “I know Nicholas is on suppressants,” she said.

 

Rosalee nodded, hefting the book she was carrying. “He needs to understand just how bad they are,” she said.

 

Elizabeth nodded to the book. “That contains information on the affect of suppressants.”

 

Rosalee nodded once more. “Including long-term affects,” she said.

 

Smiling, Elizabeth motioned Rosalee towards Sean’s bedroom. “Good,” she said. “I believe Sean has ordered Nicholas to stop taking them, but a little more understanding of why could help.” Stepping back, she let Rosalee knock softly before entering the room.

 

Nick and Sean were wrapped together on the bed, bringing a bright smile to Rosalee’s lips.

 

“Rosalee!” Nick exclaimed, jerking as though he was going to sit upright, before Sean’s arms around him dragged him back down and Nick rolled his eyes, settling back against the bed and his alpha.

 

“Hey, Nick,” she replied, “Sean.”

 

The Captain nodded to her.

 

“I thought I’d come see how you both are.”

 

“Much better than can be expected, I’ve been assured,” Sean replied. “It seems Nick’s presence is greatly increasing my healing.”

 

The fuchsbau nodded. “Naturally,” she agreed.

 

“Though,” Sean continued, “I am somewhat worried about Nicholas.”

 

Another nod.

 

Nick pouted. “I’m fine,” he said.

 

“Are you?” Rosalee asked. She fixed him with a stern gaze, even as she moved over to him, holding out the book. “I brought something I thought you should read,” she said. “I’ve marked the page.”

 

Nick frowned, but accepted the book, opening the worn and cracked leather to the bookmark

 

_Effects and Side-effects_ the title read.

 

Nick glanced up at Rosalee with a frown. “It’s information on the zaubertrank your Aunt would have used to suppress your omega instincts,” she explained. “The first part,” she motioned to the pages just before the one Nick was look at, “deal with how to create the zaubertrank and what needs to be done in order to top it up. 

 

“This section deals with the effects of the suppressant upon an omega, as well as side-effects that are likely to occur.”

 

Nick’s frowned deepened. “And you want me to read this?” he asked. He felt uncomfortable, like he wanted to throw the book away from him. He didn’t want to know. Aunt Marie had been the one to give him the zaubertrank. She’d been the one to explain carefully to him what he needed to do in order to top it up.

 

She loved him, didn’t she?

 

Would reading the book change how he felt about her? Thought about what she’d done? She’d just been trying to protect him, hadn’t she? Doing the best she could?

 

But everyone who found out he was on suppressants wanted him to get off them – immediately. Which suggested the side-effects would not be pleasant.

 

Nick swallowed.

 

“I do,” Rosalee agreed.

 

Nick shook his head. “Sean already said I wasn’t to take them any more,” he explained, “so you don’t need to worry about me taking them.” Even as he spoke, he felt a curl of unease in his gut. Was he telling the truth? Was he really going to stop taking them just because his alpha had told him to? What would he be like without them? He didn’t know life as an un-suppressed omega. Did he want to?

 

“Still,” Rosalee replied, “it’d be good for you to read it, help you understand what’s been going on with your body.”

 

Nick glanced down at the pages.

 

“Read it aloud,” Sean suggested. His voice was light, but his fingers curled around the back of Nick’s neck as he spoke. Feeling the pressure, Nick slumped into the touch, his anxiety floating away. He nodded.

 

“The intended, and therefore expected, effect of the suppressant is the suppression of those traits which make an omega, omega,” he read. “Therefore it is hardly surprising that the first thing to be suppressed are an omega’s instincts.

 

“Instincts which, occur naturally to all omegas, are pushed aside – suppressed – so that the one on the suppressant does not feel them.

 

“It is important to note, however, that the zaubertrank acts merely as a suppressant. It cannot change an omega’s nature, merely suppress it. Therefore, while unfelt by one on the suppressant, an omega’s needs and instincts do not go away, they were merely suppressed, to the point that they are not felt.

 

“It is this suppression which can give rise to a number of Side Effects which should be carefully monitored in order to maintain the health of the omega.

 

“All omega instincts act as a way for an omega to know how to keep themselves and, where they have one, their alpha, happy and healthy.

 

“The first few months to a year of an omega being on the suppressant will cause them to cease to feel or understand their instincts, thus allowing them to act as though they are Beta.

 

“However, prolonged use of the suppressant will result in further Side Effects, as a result of their instincts being suppressed and the resulting detrimental affects to their health. These include, but are not limited to:

 

“Inability to sleep for long periods of time, or deeply.

 

“Inabiliy to properly relax.

 

“Increased anxiety.

 

“Inability to deal with emotional situation and triggers effectively – most often resulting in a suppression of emotions as well as instincts.

 

“Increased fear and paranoia.

 

“Increased fear of and towards Omega instincts. This is a result of the omega’s body recognising their need for the instincts, at the same time as the suppressant pushes those instincts away – resulting in a fearful belief that there is something wrong with them.

 

“Disconnect between the omega and their emotions.

 

“Inability to properly relate to or interact with other omegas or alphas. Often including an inability to provide an alpha with omega support.

 

“Inability to properly form an Alpha/Omega Bond. As all Bonds rely heavily on Instincts, a suppressed Omega has never been known to be able to properly form a Bond. Light Bonds can occur, but are never fully realised as long as the suppressants remain.

 

“Weight loss.

 

“Weight gain.

 

“Increased levels of stress.

 

“Inability to concentrate or focus for long periods of time.

 

“Inability to form emotionally strong Bonds with others.

 

“General decline in physical, mental and emotional health which, over time, can cause serious health issues such as insomnia, anxiety attacks, hormonal and chemical imbalances, and a form of ‘wasting away’. The end result of which is death.”

 

Frowning, Nick paused as he reached the end of the page. He glanced up towards Rosalee, eyes automatically skipping over the Captain as he did so. “You really think they could do all this?” he asked.

 

Rosalee nodded, expression sympathetic. “I’m sorry, Nick,” she said.

 

Sean’s hand tightened in Nick’s hair. “Do you see why you need to stop taking them?” he asked.

 

Nick nodded. He felt sick. The idea that the suppressants he’d been taking for so long could have such a negative impact on him… if that was the case, why had Aunt Marie started him on them? Why would she insist he take them?

 

Couldn’t it only mean that, bad as these Side Effects were, being an omega, with omega instincts, was worse?

 

Nick flicked over the page, eyes skimming the next few lines. He froze, breath stuttering as he snapped the book shut, pushing it away.

 

Immediately, Sean’s fingers tightened in his hair, causing Nick to lean into the warmth and comfort provided. 

 

“Nicholas?” Sean asked.

 

Nick just shook his head, twisted so that he could press his face back into Sean’s neck. 

 

The alpha’s fingers twisted in his hair, stroking and tugging. Nick whined, pressing further into Sean. He didn’t want to talk. Wasn’t even sure what he would say.

 

“I’m glad to see you both looking better,” Rosalee said, reaching out to grab the book. “I’ll let you two rest and heal some more.” Smiling softly, she left the room, her eyes suggesting she thought Nick was overwhelmed at the thought of what the suppressants could be doing to him.

 

But Nick wasn’t thinking about that – not exactly.   
  
He was thinking about those next few lines he’d read. 

 

_Addiction to and reliance on the suppressant,_ the text had said,  _including paranoia, anxiety and a ‘need’ to continue taking the suppressant. Once Addiction has started, usually after a few months to a year of taking the suppressant, stopping the suppressant will present the omega with all the withdrawal effects of stopping any addiction._

 

Stopping the suppressant meant he would go into withdrawal. Nick shivered, picturing it. No doubt his body would become ill – temperatures, shakes, vomiting, perhaps hallucinations. His skin would go clammy, his heart would race. He’d be too unwell to do anything to help Sean. And, knowing his stubborn Alpha as he did, no doubt Sean would try to help him instead of looking after himself.

 

Nick knew he couldn’t do that. Couldn’t let Sean hurt himself like that. 

 

Which meant he had to keep taking the suppressants. At least until Sean was completely healed.

 

And, Nick shuddered, he should have taken his latest top-up of suppressants the day before. With everything that had been happening, he hadn’t thought much of it. 

 

Somehow, he knew, he’d have to find a way to take the suppressant, while convincing his alpha he was no longer taking them.

 

His stomach churned in guilt, and Nick pressed closer against Sean. 

 

 


End file.
